A Pirate's Work is Never Done
by MiseryLovesCompany
Summary: Jack Sparrow visits an old friend to find her gravely ill and burdened by her sister's two children. What happens when her dying wish is for him to take the children? Please review and let me know if I should keep writing.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters from that movie. I don't think I would be able to handle it if I did, so perhaps that's for the best. *evil smirk*  
  
A/N - This is my first POTC fic and to tell you the truth I'm not sure of where it's going, sooo...review and let me know if it's worth it or not. Yay or nay. Simple as that.  
  
The streets of Tortuga were never quiet, even in the wee hours just before dawn. As the man strode down a side street, his boots echoing on the cobblestones he could hear drunken laughter, yelling, and music spilling out from the main square behind him. Hitching his belt higher up on his slim waist he cast about with eyes hidden in the dim light.  
The small house he was looking for was set back almost on the outskirts of the town. It gleamed dimly in the moonlight and he was taken aback to see that it had a fresh coat of whitewash staining its pitted outer walls. A small window with wooden shutters next to a crude wooden door was hardly inviting. But the light pooling through the cracks in the wood let him know that whoever lived inside was still awake. Taking a moment, he straightened his effects and then rapped sharply on the door.  
Removing his tri-cornered leather hat, he swept low in an elegant bow as the door was opened slowly to reveal a tall woman holding a rifle in the crook of her elbow. Lifting his head, he gave her a roguish grin his golden teeth glinting in the firelight.  
"'Ullo love, how've you been?" The woman's lean face immediately relaxed and she gave the slender man a fond smile before stepping aside slightly.  
  
"Well if it isn't Jack Sparrow, after all this time. Do come in Captain." Jack gave her a nonchalant grin and sauntered inside her home.  
  
"Thank you Sally, you always were one of the few to call me by my title. Good lass for rememberin'." Sally rolled her sapphire colored eyes behind his back as he slumped into a crudely built wooden chair. Jack's voice was as always gruff and a trifle unsteady as if he had spent all day consuming his favorite beverage, rum.  
  
He hadn't changed in the year since she'd last seen him, although she knew he would have stories to tell. He always did that one. He was still lean, his skin browned by the sun. He was garbed in traditional pirate clothes, his hair and even goatee adorned with carved wooden beads. A red bandanna was tied around his head and that too had a decoration attached to it. His clothing was drab for a pirate, all dark colors and rather dirty. But although Jack would seem it, he wasn't one for garish colors and fabrics.  
  
Jack settled into the chair and watched Sally flit about the fireplace, stirring a small black cauldron that had stew bubbling in it. She had grown even thinner than the last time he had seen her if that were possible. Her dim blonde hair was tied behind her neck in a knot, and her dress was a dark blue homespun. Tired eyes looked at him occasionally as she set about making dinner.  
  
Jack's dark eyes swept around the one-roomed cottage, past the curtain that hid her bed, past the spinning wheel in the corner to alight on a cradle that squatted near the fireplace. His eyes widening, he leaned forward and paused Sally in her work by laying a hand on her sleeve.  
  
"What's this then?" he asked thickly. Sally wasn't naught to him but a dear friend, so he had no claim on her body or heart, nor did he wish to have one. But he was rather taken aback that she hadn't mentioned being with child the last time he had seen her. Sally sat down heavily at his side and heaved a sigh.  
  
"You remember Hester don't you?" Jack nodded silently, remembering Sally's younger sister. The three had grown up together before Jack had stowed away on a pirate ship and started out his newfound life. Hester had been a fairy of a girl, a true free spirit. He had almost been tempted to bring her along with him, but he hadn't been altogether too sure how a pirate crew would treat a young girl, under the protection of a boy not old enough to shave.  
  
"She showed up on my doorstep a week or so after you left the last time, bringing along two poppets in tow. The infant is almost old enough to toddle, and the other is abed over yonder." Her head nodded towards the curtain where her bed lay. Jack rose and looked in to see a small boy of about three years of age sleeping peacefully, his blonde hair brighter than Sally's and mussed with sleep. A deep, hacking cough made him turn around to regard Sally again, as she struggled to breathe.  
  
She took a sip out of a pewter mug and inhaled painfully, pressing a hand against her collarbone to help ease some of the pressure. He knew then that she was very ill and wondered why he hadn't noticed it before. The dim light in the small hovel probably had hid her flushed cheeks but he should have noticed the glassy eyes that commonly went along with a fever.  
  
"Do ye have any money? You don't seem well, Sally love." The woman would have laughed if she didn't think it would start up her coughing again. Truth be told, she was out of what little money she earned weekly as a seamstress, patching up whore's and pirate's clothing as they so wished. Her cough hadn't gotten better and blood came up with each racking explosion now. She knew that it wouldn't be long before the cough took her over. Her eyes wandered across towards where her sister's son slept in her bed and the baby lay in the cradle by her feet.  
  
"I'm dying Jack." Jack's face tightened momentarily before he stroked his beard and made a face, anger crossing his handsome features. Sputtering ineffectively to hide his emotions, he took a pewter mug she handed him and gulped down the cheap rum.  
  
"You have two wee ones to take care of now, Sally. You'll not be leaving this world anytime soon, savvy?" Sally looked at him again fondness tinting her eyes as she placed a work-worn hand on his arm.  
  
"I am leaving this world Jack and sooner than ye may think. Wee ones or no, death doesn't have feelings and strikes where it would no questions asked. I must ask you to take the children and find them a home when I go." Jack's eyes shot upwards to meet hers and she almost chuckled at the incredulousness in them.  
  
"I don't think I heard you quite right, love." He wiggled a finger in one of his ears as if cleaning it out and cocked his head towards her, squinting his eyes in mock determination.  
  
"What was that you said again?"  
  
"You heard me, Jack Sparrow. Now do we have an accord? It's my dying wish and you're the only one to help me."  
  
"And where be there mother then?" Sally's eyes grew distant and Jack knew before she answered that Hester had passed on from this world. When Sally confirmed it by saying as such, Jack gave a defeated sigh.  
  
"This is ME you're asking to leave the life of two innocent babes in the hands of; you do realize this don't you?" Sally's laughter echoed softly throughout the room and she clasped Jack's hands in her own.  
  
"Aye and I couldn't think of a more worthy person than ye, Captain." Jack swore under his breath, a stream of curses that would make even the most sea-worthy pirate's beard curl and ears turn red. Sally didn't blink an eye, waiting for him to finish.  
  
"Fine," he said sulkily crossing his arms and averting his kohl-lined eyes away from her face. He muttered the rest and she squeezed his hands tightly before he glowered at her.  
  
"Fine, I'll find them a home," he managed to say at last audibly. Sally relaxed and felt her whole body unclench its muscles. She hadn't been sure that he would agree, but now that he had she felt a weight lifted off of her shoulders. Jack hunched forward slightly as her responsibility settled around his own shoulders like an iron mantle.  
  
What in the bloody Hell had he just gotten himself into? 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N - Wow, I actually got some reviews! Thank you guys!  
  
Jupiter's Light - A three year old AND a baby. He's royally screwed. *rubs hands together* I can see it now, muahaha.  
  
Kyesha - Jack is definitely going to need the-rapy after this. Poor lad. Thank you, I'm glad you liked it.  
  
DeliahSerpent - Why thank you, I appreciate it and I'm glad you liked it!  
  
BrkLnLady-Don't you worry I won't neglect my other story. Thanks for reading this one too! :D  
  
Bobo3 - Wow I'm honored you read my story I think yours is great. Life was harsh back then people died all the time from little things even. I'm glad you think my story's interesting.  
  
Jack opened his eyes to feel a heavy weight resting on his lap. Blinking in confusion he remembered in a rush that he had fallen asleep at Sally's table, leaning back in one of the chairs. Currently perched on his lap and gazing up at him curiously was the small tousle-headed boy he had seen in her bed last night. Bright blue eyes gazed up at him unblinkingly  
  
"Can I help ye lad?" Jack's voice was gruffer if that was at all possible in the mornings. The boy cocked his head and Jack was reminded suddenly of a parrot owned by Mr. Cotton, a pirate on his ship the Black Pearl.  
  
"Who are you?" Jack groggily felt around for his possessions and began assembling them. Setting the boy as gently as he could onto the floor, he stood up.  
  
"The name's Jack Sparrow. Captain to you, however. Where's your Auntie Sally then?" The boy pointed towards the bed and Jack feeling a wave of dread hit him looked in on her. She lay sleeping, her breathing labored. Her cheeks were flushed with fever and Jack knew with a sinking feeling that it wouldn't be long.  
  
The boy silently slipped his little hand into Jack's and Jack started, not realizing that the boy had crept up beside him. Looking down at the tiny paw engulfed in his large hand, he felt strange. He wasn't one to be around children, never had been.  
  
"Well then lad what's your name?"  
  
"Ethan." The boy swiped at his nose with his free hand and Jack made a face in disgust. Not that he was anything cleaner he mused to himself silently. The boy's lack of fear around him made him realize that he was probably used to the roughness and looks of pirates. Not that Jack was altogether a rough man, but he was by no means an ordinary looking one.  
  
"I'm hungry," Ethan stated suddenly. Jack looked around the room and then back at the sleeping Sally in bewilderment.  
  
"What do you normally eat?" The boy toddled off towards a cupboard and pointed up at it. Jack found a loaf of bread and a hunk of cheese wrapped up in cheesecloth. He used his dagger and set about slicing off pieces for the little boy who perched on a chair at the table.  
  
Ethan sat popping chunks of bread into his mouth and staring at Jack with a wide-eyed, unblinking owl-like gaze. It made Jack rather uncomfortable so he rose and peered down into the cradle. The infant who slept there would no doubt wake soon. Jack had no idea what to give her. He couldn't cook anything beyond crude sailor's meals and he only drank liquor and water. Or liquor like water, he thought with a chuckle.  
  
A loud hacking noise came suddenly from Sally's bed startling the baby awake. He wasn't sure if it was a boy or a girl, but its eyes popped open and it took a deep breath before setting up such a racket that Jack stumbled away and almost fell over Ethan and his chair.  
  
"For the love of Christ that thing's loud!" he covered his ears with his hands and saw Ethan giggling at him. Scowling at the boy he stole a piece of bread and tried to eat it and keep his ears covered at the same time.  
  
Sally rose from bed like a shot and was cradling the infant, whispering to it and bouncing it up and down slightly. The baby eventually hiccupped and stopped yowling. Sally dipped a rag into a jar and the baby sucked on it hungrily.  
  
"Milk," she explained when Jack looked at them curiously. He wondered how she kept it cool, and then realized that she probably milked whatever animal she got it from every day and therefore it wouldn't go bad. He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"There are goats in the back. Got a few after the last time I saw you with the money you gave me." He nodded and then inquired as to whether or not the baby was a boy or a girl.  
  
"A wee lass this one is, I named her Gwen."  
  
"And how do you propose I am to feed her while she is in my care? I can't bring animals onto the ship and the only woman is Anna Maria. While she is a woman she isn't too endowed with maternal instincts nor is she able to nurse." Sally smiled at him and shook her head.  
  
"There is a girl down the street that I take Gwen to when the goats don't produce milk. Her babe died after it was born and she has milk to feed Gwen. I help her scrub the floors of the pub where she works in return." Jack made a scoffing noise.  
  
"So I am to what, kidnap this girl and take her with me? Most females in their right minds wouldn't want to go off with a pirate crew, let alone sail on the Black Pearl. Is she crazy?" Sally out right laughed at the last question.  
  
"And what do you care if she is, Captain Sparrow? Everyone knows that you're downright mad." Jack smiled at this and Ethan was fascinated by his gold teeth, staring at them so hard he forgot he had food in his mouth until Sally gently reminded him to chew.  
  
"The lass is rather attached to wee Gwen, you might not have to kidnap her. But aye if worse comes to worse you'll have to take the girl until you find the children a home. We should go talk to her and see what she says." Jack rolled his eyes and felt like slamming his head onto the table. Womenfolk were something he liked dealing with as much as children. It wasn't that he didn't like women, it was rather the opposite. He liked women too much. They all saw him as a rake, or a scoundrel. He had yet to meet a woman who could stand for his behavior.  
  
"Here," Sally placed Gwen into his arms and he was so startled he almost dropped the baby girl. She then fussed over Ethan, wiping off his face and leading him over to a basket with some folded clothes in it. Taking off the little boy's nightshirt she began dressing him. Jack awkwardly balanced the tiny girl in his hands and she blearily looked back up at him. Her eyes were blue like Sally and Ethan's. He remembered that Hester had had gray eyes like the sea on a stormy day. He wondered who the father was.  
  
Sally grinned broadly when she glanced over to see the pair sitting at the table staring at each other. She knew deep in her heart that Jack would take to the children and care for them himself. Frowning she pressed a hand to her chest and took a ragged breath. That or he would give them up to the first woman he met who looked like she was a mother. Sally hoped that the girl they were going to see would agree to go along and watch over the children. Annie Lindsay was a girl with a spitfire disposition and great courage. She knew that Annie would fight for the children.  
  
Hearing cursing, she looked over to see Jack holding Gwen away from him at arm's length. Gwen had a blissful smile on her little face and Jack had a spattering of white baby-vomit down the front of his pants. As his face darkened and he sputtered incoherently Sally saw Gwen's face begin to crumple and her cheeks redden. Jack instantly placed a finger over her lips.  
  
"Now, now don't get hasty love. There's no reason to be wailing like you were before." Gwen promptly began to gum his finger and he made a face as drool covered part of his hand. He took his finger away but hastily put it back when Gwen started to cry. If it shut the child up, she could have his finger. Looking at Sally he glowered at her as she giggled behind a hand.  
  
"They're like bleedin' animals they are. Get over here and help me woman." Sally grinned again as he growled at her before finishing buttoning up Ethan's breeches. Going over to a bucket she dipped a cloth into some water and handed it to Jack taking Gwen from him as she did so. Muttering darkly he swiped at his own breeches and gave Ethan a look as the little boy skipped over.  
  
Ethan hid behind Sally's skirts and stuck his tongue out at Jack. He blinked at the little boy before rolling his eyes and groaning inwardly. Kids, they were little monsters. He would rather face Barbossa and his crew ten times over than get saddled with a pair of brats and here he was with these two.  
  
Throwing the rag onto the table he watched Sally bundle up the baby in a worn, pale blue blanket and swirl a cloak around her thin shoulders. Taking up Ethan's hand in her own she held Gwen in the crook of her arm.  
  
"Ready?" Jack rose and slapped his hat onto his head before sticking his cutlass and pistol into the sash he wore around his waist. Nodding shortly, he followed the trio out the door. Once outside in the warm sun, he gained some of his swagger back as the warmth cascaded down his back and front. The streets weren't busy, which wasn't surprising given that most of Tortuga's inhabitants were whores and pirates neither of which was inclined to rise early when they didn't have to.  
  
They had only gone down the street a little ways when they stopped in front of a pub with a wooden sign overhead that read 'The Blue Mermaid'. Jack had gone to this particular tavern a few times but he couldn't remember much about it. Shrugging, he followed Sally and the children inside. As he turned to shut the door he felt a burst of air and his hat was neatly knocked off of his head.  
  
Casting dark eyes above to where his leather hat was pinned to the doorjamb by a dagger, he shot them over to the bar where a thin, short girl stood her arms crossed in front of her chest. Bright red hair flowed down her shoulders and her green eyes were glittering dangerously. Jack unpinned his hat and gave her a charming smile.  
  
"Well, well if it isn't Annie Lindsay. I do think we can cut this visit short, Sally I don't think Annie will give us what we're looking for." Sally looked vaguely confused. Annie had never mentioned knowing Jack Sparrow although most female inhabitants of Tortuga were inevitably connected to the rogue of a man.  
  
"He broke my sister's heart he did, the bastard." Annie lifted her chin and glared at Jack contemptuously as he stroked his own chin and pretended to try to remember her sister. Annie hissed and balled her hands up into fists.  
  
He did remember her sister; Laoghaire Lindsay wasn't one to be forgotten. He didn't know what all this business about breaking her heart was, when he and Laoghaire had spent some...time together it had been under a mutual agreement that neither wanted anything else from the other. Apparently she hadn't been able to keep her end of the bargain.  
  
"Now really, we're all adults here. This little quarrel of yours is going to have to wait. We need to talk to you Annie, I need your help." Sally's thin frame shook as she was battered by another coughing fit. Annie quickly helped her to a seat and fetched a mug of water. Taking Gwen from Sally she sat in the seat next to her. Jack sauntered over and flung himself into a chair next to Annie, grinning wolfishly at her and sticking her dagger deep into the wooden table in front of her.  
  
Annie ground her teeth and resisted the urge to bury the dagger into his chest as she moved her chair away from him. Placing Gwen on her shoulder and patting the baby's back she looked over at Sally her eyes pointed and angry.  
  
"This had better be good, Sally m'dear." Jack shook his head and for once managed to look serious.  
  
"Oh it is, love. Trust me." 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N - Sorry, it's been way too long. I've finally got some time to sit down and update both of my stories.  
  
Jupiter's Light - Definitely doomed, yes.  
  
Bobo3 - Thanks! I'll certainly try to keep people reading. Yeah it is nice to have people give you recognition for stuff you've written. I also like it when people point out stuff that doesn't work.  
  
Reese Sparrow - Thank you! I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Kyesha - Jack's already looking around for a therapist, I'm sure just at the mention of children. Thank you very much!  
  
BrkLnLady - Whoo hoo I love cliffhangers! I'm glad you're able to see Jack's character; I'm worried that I'm not getting it right.  
  
GooseLives - Thank you, I consider that a compliment after reading your story. No need to get irrational, here's an update ; P  
  
Annie Lindsay sat impatiently waiting for Sally to get on with her story. She knew that Sally was ill, and had been for some time. She half expected Sally to ask her to take her children and raise them, but she didn't know why this scoundrel Sparrow was here. At the moment Sparrow was longingly gazing at the bottles lined up behind the bar counter. He kept licking his lips and practically drooling. Annie shook her head and looked expectantly at Sally.  
  
"It's like this," Sally took a swallow of water and waited for her coughing to die down.  
  
"I'll be blunt with ye Annie. I'm not going to be around much longer. I've asked Jack to take the kids with him and find them decent homes." Annie felt her eyes widen in shock and horror. Jack was grinning at her smugly.  
  
"ARE YE DAFT WOMAN?" Sally listened to Annie rant for a few moments before holding up a hand that was shaking slightly. Annie calmed down, but she was breathing heavily and her face was flushed.  
  
"I want ye to go with them, make sure they're PROPERLY looked after," Sally said with a pointed look at Jack. Jack gave her a wide-eyed smile that was supposed to be angelic, but was ruined by his flashing gold teeth.  
  
"You're mad," Annie whispered, clutching Gwen to her bosom, inhaling the sweet baby scent. Sally shook her head and her shoulders slumped.  
  
"I don't want them raised in Tortuga, Annie. They will amount to naught if they are. Turn into a bloody pirate and a whore, most likely. No offense Jack." Jack clasped his hands together and bowed at her fluidly.  
  
"None taken, love."  
  
"You say you don't want them to become pirates, but you're willing to bloody well let them be taken away by one!" Sally smiled tiredly at Annie.  
  
"Jack's an old friend, Annie. Whatever he did to your sister, he has done nothing but good to me. I have known him almost my whole life." Annie was silenced by that news and glared at Jack through eyelids narrowed into slits. She didn't like this one bit, but by God she wasn't going to let this pirate take these innocent babes away with no one to protect them.  
  
"I'm going," she stated flatly. Sally's eyes brightened and Jack's face paled. He already had a woman on board who was less than impressed with him. Anna Maria would either welcome Annie Lindsay or make her life a living Hell. He rationalized that at least he wouldn't be the one looking after the children and this cheered him.  
  
"Wonderful, drinks all around!" Annie rolled her eyes at him and glowered. Sally leaned over and gave Annie a slight hug. She felt weak, and wanted to go home.  
  
"When are we leaving?" Annie directed her question at Sally, but it was Jack who answered, having risen and headed towards the bar. Snagging a bottle that was left on the counter, he snuck it into an inside pocket of his coat and turned around.  
  
"Well love, the crew should be gathering at the ship by mid- afternoon. The sooner we leave the better. Don't like to stay in one place for too long, savvy?" Annie almost lashed out at him, to make him put the bottle back, but she lost her anger in a cloud of worry. She had much to do before she left.  
  
"Fine, meet me back here before you go to your ship. I have to let the owner know that I won't be working here anymore." Jack shrugged and then nodded before sauntering over to Sally. Helping her stand up, Annie was taken aback to see the concern that flashed in his dark eyes.  
  
The pair left the tavern then, the two children in tow. Annie rose, suddenly exhausted. She stretched and groaned slightly at a crick in her back before finishing her morning routine of sweeping the floor. Angus Shaw, the tavern keeper would NOT be happy about her leaving.  
  
Her mind wandered back to when her sister Laoghaire was enamored with Jack Sparrow. 'Captain' she corrected herself silently with a sneer. Laoghaire had managed to get caught up in the disgusting profession of a streetwalker. One that Annie never condoned, and would always try to talk her out of. But Laoghaire was beautiful, and young. She had a sultry way about her that Annie could never match. Where Laoghaire was playful and flirty, Annie was quiet and guarded.  
  
Laoghaire had fallen hard for the odd pirate captain. The two had had an 'understanding' which Jack had apparently thought would suffice never taking into account that a woman's feelings were far more delicate than a man's most of the time. It didn't take much to hurt Laoghaire, a fact that was bizarre given her rough profession. Annie had fast grown tired of seeing Laoghaire mope around waiting for The Black Pearl to pull into Tortuga's port. Time and time again the girl would go racing down to the bay when a ship was sighted only to return, downcast and weepy.  
  
When it was certain that Jack wasn't going to return for a long time, and there were reports of him being abandoned or even dead, Laoghaire had finally gotten over the man. But a part of her was always his, and she was still given to moody fits at the mere mention of his name. A young pirate who decided to go legit had finally gotten her attention and had taken her off to the colonies. The letter's Annie got from the Americas gave her hope that her sister was doing well.  
  
Tossing the broom blindly against the wall, she clattered up the wooden stairs in the back to the small, windowless chamber that she called home. There wasn't much there, there hadn't been much to begin with. She methodically began folding up her chemise's and shifts, skirts, blouses, stockings and other clothes. She had few personal possessions, the letters from Laoghaire, a necklace given to her by her long deceased mother, and a ring given to her by the one man she had loved dearly.  
  
Annie closed her eyes and held the ring to her chest protectively. Funny thing about pirates, for all the dirty scoundrels there were always a few who were witty, handsome and dashing. Like Jack Sparrow, she thought bitterly. Her Connor Riley had been such a pirate. Not a captain, but a first mate on a ship. He had come often to Tortuga and each time had always brought her little nothings that she had treasured as the richest of gifts.  
  
"Annie, my bonnie lass," he would always say to her in his rich, Irish brogue. He would always talk to her of Ireland, a land she had never seen, and how he would come for her one day and they would be off to live on the coast of his beloved island. The night he had given her the ring, he had promised the next time he came back, it would be to take her away with him.  
  
Except he had never come back. Annie wasn't sure if he had been fooling her all along or if something horrible had happened to him. She was almost certain that it was the latter and not the former. Connor Riley had seemed like the honest type, and whenever he was in Tortuga he was never seen with any other women except her. Even Laoghaire, who discreetly kept an eye on him, always reported back to Annie that he was faithful as far as she knew.  
  
Feeling tears gather in the corners of her eyes, she slid the ring around a chain on her neck and took a deep breath. She needed to get a hold of herself. Dashing the tears away angrily she finished gathering her belongings. Tying them up in a thin blanket, she looked once more around the small room and felt the beginnings of a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
Jack strode down the street after leaving Sally and the children off at her hut. She had promised to have them ready to travel in an hour. Muttering darkly to himself, he took occasional pulls off of the bottle of liquor he had snitched. He already had a headache, and he didn't want to hear the griping of this crew about the new passengers. Almost tripping over a pair of legs, he righted himself and gave a bark of laughter.  
  
Gibbs, one of his crew and also an ex-British sailor for Her Majesty's Royal Navy was sprawled drunkenly half in, and half out of an alleyway. He was using a mangy, most likely flea-infested dog as a pillow. When the dog heard Jack laugh, it sprang away and disappeared leaving Gibbs' head to smack against the cobblestones painfully.  
  
"Son of a toothless whore," Gibbs rasped out, lifting himself up and rubbing his head. He squinted up into the sun and grinned as he recognized Jack. Jack held out a hand and hauled the man up to his feet. Gibbs' gray hair was tousled and lank, and his mutton chops bristled. He looked like Hell and smelled like a pig sty. He wore a white shirt, stained and half- unbuttoned. His trousers were gray, and ended mid-shin like most of the sailor's pants. His feet were bare; he had probably lost his roughly-shaped shoes that he wore on the mainland somewhere. Swaying, Gibbs took a pull off of his flask and winced when he found it to be empty.  
  
Jack offered the bottle of rum, and Gibbs took a grateful slug. Jack put the stopper back and tucked it into his pocket. No need for the rest of the crew to think they had rights to his alcohol.  
  
"So how was your day off?" Gibbs snorted.  
"I got into a tavern fight, some drunk almost knifed me, and I didn't have enough money for a whore. What about yours?"  
"I got us some new passengers." Gibbs raised his bushy eyebrows and grunted at Jack.  
"Are they women? Women are sore bad luck, Captain." Jack stroked his goatee briefly and gave Gibbs a mysterious look before clapping him on the back and leading him towards the Black Pearl.  
  
"They're worse than women, Gibbs. Far, far worse." Gibbs moaned and hung his head as he followed along behind his Captain. Jack laughed lightly and swayed along, with his unusual, distinctive gait.  
  
Annie had been right; Angus Shaw hadn't taken kindly to her leaving him a barmaid short. He had ranted and raved, before kicking her out. Annie stood by the front door, waiting for Jack. He came finally, Sally holding onto his arm, the two children along as well. Annie took Gwen from Sally after she kissed the infant's cheeks. Ethan was protesting loudly about leaving and wanted to know where he was going and why this man was taking him away from his 'Auntie Sally'.  
  
Annie kneeled down so that she was face to face with the small boy, who looked angelic with his blonde hair and large blue eyes. Appearances could be deceiving though, for the corners of his mouth were turned down, and his lips were trembling.  
  
"We're going on an adventure, Ethan. We're going to sail on a big ship and meet new people." Ethan's ears perked up at the word 'ship'. He was instantly all smiles again and innocently hugged Sally when she picked him up and told her he'd be back soon to tell her all about his 'ventures on the big ship'. Sally looked like she was going to burst into tears, but she quickly thanked Annie and Jack, and shoulders squared walked away. She never looked back, and Jack whistled in admiration.  
  
"I'll miss that lovely woman," was all he said in a quiet, sad tone before wiggling his eyebrows at Annie and making a remark about how nice her rear looked. Annie let out an exasperated sigh and followed him as he led the way to the Black Pearl. She didn't even notice the bundle of the children's clothing that he had slung over a shoulder until the tossed it at her feet as they walked down the dock. The gentle lapping of the water and the echoes of their thudding feet woke her up from her daydreaming to reality.  
  
Looking up at the ominous appearance of the Pearl, she swallowed painfully and gritted her teeth. Giving the now silent and wide-eyed Ethan a falsely cheerful smile, she glanced up at the railing of the ship and immediately lost her fake bravado.  
  
The deck was lined with pirates, all frowning down at their Captain and even more so at Annie and the children. A dark skinned woman was shaking her head and thumping her fist on the railing while a portly man with gray and white mutton-chops was darkly muttering and draining a flask. Jack turned to Annie and gave her a grand bow, sweeping his hat off of his head and smiling broadly.  
  
"Welcome to the Black Pearl, love. Watch your step up the gangplank, there's a good lass. We need to be off." Annie dumbly followed Jack as he lightly danced up the gangplank. This was going to be far more difficult than she had ever imagined. 


	4. Chapter Four

Jack watched Annie's fear spread across her face with satisfaction. His crew however, was torn between scornful glances in his direction and irritated ones in hers. Jack knew he had to get control of this situation right away.  
  
"Well? Haven't ye all seen a woman and children before? Get your mangy hides moving, we sail out of here NOW!" He brandished his pistol and tried to look menacing and insane, a look that apparently worked for his crew sprang into action. Jack pretended that they were more afraid of him than the fact that he was aiming a pistol at them.  
  
Roughly grabbing Annie's upper arm, he frog-marched her down a set of stairs, awkwardly shoving her in front of him. She clutched Gwen to her tightly, and struggled to keep a hold of Ethan's collar. The little boy was more than a bit frightened, yet enthralled with the ship nonetheless.  
  
Below, in the hold, the ship was dank and water dripped in many places. Seeing Annie's fearful glances at the dampness, he assured her that it was just moisture, not that the ship was springing a leak. She snorted and averted her eyes from his face. He led her to a door that he kicked open with one booted foot. The cabin was small, and there were a few pallets lying on the floor. It was obviously inhabited, there were clothes hanging on a hook and a pair of pistols lying on a small table.  
  
The owner of the room was made quite clear as the dark-skinned woman came stomping down the stairs after them. Her inky black hair was secured off of her face by a piece of gray cloth wrapped around her forehead. Brown eyes snapped furiously at Sparrow. Sticking a finger in his face, she let loose with a smattering of the local language, waving her finger threateningly as if to punctuate what she was saying.  
  
"English, Anna Maria." Jack's face was calm, belying the doubt that shown in his own brown eyes as he stood looking down at the small woman, broiling over with fury. Letting out a yowl, she threw her hands up in the air, her loose sleeves billowing down to her elbows. Annie looked at the other woman's sailor pants and dirty white blouse. This Anna Maria was barefoot and moved with the rolling, sure gait of one who had spent most of their life at sea.  
  
"NO!" she finally spat out in English. Jack's face took an amused light which wasn't the most intelligent thing to do. Anna Maria's face hardened and she stood up on tip toe until she was nose-to-nose with the infamous Captain.  
  
"I don't want to share my room," she forced out through gritted teeth. Jack shrugged a shoulder and waved a hand fluidly in Annie's direction. Gwen began to whimper and Annie simply unlaced the front of her bodice and let her nurse. Her body instantly calmed like it would when she used to nurse her Ezekiel. Pain shot through her chest at the thought of her beloved baby boy. Another reason she was sure Connor had perished. Right before he left, she had told him she was with child. He had seemed happy, and only a few weeks later had reluctantly come to tell her that he and his crew were to be sailing to the Colonies to deliver cargo. That had been the last she'd seen of him.  
  
Ezekiel had been born nine months later, and she had found herself working for Angus in the tavern. He had been a quiet, smiling baby. She had counted herself lucky until he had awoken one morning, fussy and fevered. He had weakened, and gone to Heaven a week later. Annie had been cursing her luck and her life and drinking quite a bit after that. It wasn't until Sally had come around with her sister's two babies that she had offered Annie a chance to become happy again.  
  
And looking after the two wee ones HAD made her happy again, and she had awoken each morning since with a better perspective on life. Sally offering up her two babies to this 'man' was preposterous. She had agreed to come along only for their benefit. Focusing her eyes, she noticed Jack's eyes fastened to her bosom and she turned her back sharply, with a deathly look shot at him.  
  
Jack innocently smiled at her and directed his gaze back to the ranting Anna Maria, who was pacing back and forth in front of Jack. She looked like a giant jungle cat, and if she'd had a tail it would no doubt be lashing along behind her.  
  
"Anna Maria.....I'm tellin' ya as yer Captain that you need to share this room, and I'm askin' ya as a friend to let them stay in yer room." Sparrow's quiet interjection silenced Anna Maria, who only stood and looked up at him silently for a few moments before dropping her incredulous eyes and darting a look at Annie and the two children.  
  
"Fine, Sparrow, they can stay here." Jack flashed her a charming grin before looking at her sharply.  
  
"Captain, Anna Maria. Call me Captain, please. Splendid! You can settle yourself in here, Annie. Come up on deck when you're ready. I'll introduce you to the rest of the gentlemen." And with that, Sparrow lurched upstairs towards the deck slamming the cabin door behind him.  
  
Silence reigned thick in the cabin as Anna Maria stood by the door, fuming. Ethan chanced a look at the pirate woman, and for a brief second, Annie thought she saw the other woman's face soften before she scowled and looked away. Annie finished nursing Gwen and laid her down on a spare pallet after asking the pirate if she could do so.  
  
"Aye," she spat back in return. "That 'un be yours, yours and the children's." Annie looked at the stained mattress in distaste before shrugging and spreading a thin blanket from her sack over it. Lying Gwen down carefully, she set about changing the infant's diaper. Ethan decided to toddle in front of Anna Maria and stood, his arms crossed like hers, his face mimicking her frown.  
  
Anna Maria's lips twitched slightly at the sight of the towheaded boy trying to appear frightening, his large blue eyes winking up at her. Lowering herself so that she was at his height, she gave him a baleful look.  
  
"And what be your name, oh fearful one?" Ethan looked taken aback before he got a hold of himself and tried not to giggle.  
  
"Ethan!" Anna Maria nodded sagely as if that was what she had been expecting. Ethan set about fluttering around her, his little fingers twisting in a rather expensive looking gold necklace that hung about the pirate's neck. Annie started to tell him to leave her alone, worried that he would ruin her jewelry. Anna Maria held up a slender hand, and for once almost looked friendly.  
  
"It's okay," she said hesitantly. "He reminds me of my baby brother Raoul." A forlorn shadow passed over Anna Maria's face before she abruptly stood up and shook her head. Casting a haughty glance at Annie, she turned to go.  
  
"Don't be too long, the crew is fearful curious about you all and it would be better for ye to get it out of the way as soon as possible." Annie nodded mutely and watched the pirate woman disappear the same way Jack had gone before lifting Gwen to her shoulder and leaning up against the cabin wall, her eyes closing against her will. A tear leaked out of the corner of one of her eyelids, and she had almost forgotten about Ethan until she felt him wipe her cheeks.  
  
"Why are you cryin'?" Annie opened her eyes to see Ethan perched in front of her, his round face serious. She forced out a chuckle and wiped her nose on the back of her hand.  
  
"No reason, poppet." Ethan gave her a look before standing up on sturdy, little legs. He wore a small shirt and dark brown breeches. His little shoes were battered, but they would last him awhile. Annie re- wrapped Gwen up in a shawl and together they made their way onto the deck.  
  
The pirates were all at work, some in the rigging, one up in the crow's nest, and the rest running around controlling the sails or doing Sparrow's bidding. Anna Maria and a large, portly man with gray mutton chops were scrubbing the deck. Neither one looked happy about it, but she supposed that one had to do what the Captain told them. Sparrow was standing behind the big ship's wheel, his hands lightly dancing over the handles, his hair blowing in the stiff breeze that whipped ropes out of sailor's hands and made the sails billow.  
  
Annie took in a deep breath and steadied herself as a large gust of air buffeted her. Little Ethan had already taken off across the deck towards Sparrow. For some reason the boy had a strange attraction with spending time with the older man. He didn't see the slippery deck in front of him until he skidded across the soapy patch of wood, his arms wind milling crazily along behind him. Anna Maria shouted, and Annie started forward, but it was the portly gray haired man who neatly snagged the boy by his collar and set him down on a dry patch of deck.  
  
"Ye should be more careful, lad." The man stated solemnly, his eyes red and bloodshot. He looked more than hung-over and Annie was certain he would reek of stale alcohol. But he swatted the little boy's behind in a friendly gesture and sent him on his way towards Sparrow. Annie paused as she delicately stepped over the wet portion of deck and looked at the man.  
  
"Thank you sir," she said quietly. The man's cheeks reddened, but he ducked his head at her and shrugged uncomfortably.  
  
"Think nothing of it, lass."  
  
"I'm Annie Lindsay," she said, juggling Gwen and sticking out a hand. The man looked at it for what seemed to be forever before taking it into his own larger, rougher one and pumping it up and down.  
  
"Gibbs," he said simply.  
  
"The little boy is Ethan, and this is Gwen." Annie pulled back a fold of the blanket to reveal Gwen's cherubic, sleeping face. Gibbs hesitantly reached out a finger to touch one of her clenched fists, but the child made a sound in her sleep and he jerked back. Anna Maria barked out a laugh, and lowered her eyes when Annie looked at her, also amused.  
  
"It's okay, she's still sleeping." Gibbs suddenly seemed to remember where he was and what he was doing, for he muttered something to her that she couldn't quite make out and went back to his scrubbing the deck. Annie raised an eyebrow and continued on her way until she stood next to Sparrow. The slender man winked at her in greeting and looked down at Ethan who had attached himself to his leg.  
  
"Steady on there sailor, don't you think you should let go for a tick, hmm?" Ethan shook his head and Jack's face darkened momentarily before he smiled winningly down at the little boy.  
  
"I'll let you steer the ship," he said, his tone of voice honeyed and wheedling at different turns. Annie shot him a dark look which he let roll off his back before lifting Ethan up into his arms and placing the boy's hands on the wheel, placing his larger hands over the smaller ones.  
  
"Now," he said. "You just let me guide you and close your eyes. It's much better that way." Both Ethan and Sparrow obediently closed their eyes and Jack steered, letting Ethan believe that he was in fact, guiding the Black Pearl through the Caribbean waters. Annie watched them, not letting the smile that was painfully trapped in her throat surface upon her face.  
  
A midget pirate, with a shaved head and a golden earring stumped up to the helm, wearing a scowl on his face worse than Anna Maria's. Jack's eyes flew open and he cocked his head at the little man.  
  
"Aye, Murphy what is it?" Murphy straightened his leather vest that hung over his barrel chest and grumpily looked up at Sparrow before relaying the coordinates of wherever they were going to Sparrow from a map he had clenched in his dirty, small hands. Sparrow had been impressed with Murphy during the battles they had waged with Barbossa and his crew and had been teaching him how to navigate. Sparrow checked the dwarf's coordinates with his own and nodded, his braided goatee bobbing merrily.  
  
"That's right, Murphy! Free grog for everyone!" The sailor's cheered and Annie rolled her eyes. Sensing someone next to her, she turned to see Anna Maria looking at the rest of the crew, her eyes as grim as Annie's.  
  
"Drinks all around," the pirate woman muttered. "That's all they do is drink, and they don't need naught for an excuse." Gibbs and Sparrow were sharing a silver flask between them, and Sparrow, noticing the two women glaring at them handed the flask out to Annie.  
  
Annie gave him a challenging look before taking a huge swig out of the container and handing it to Anna Maria. Hefting Gwen onto her other shoulder, she jerked her chin at the other woman.  
  
"How nice of the Captain to give us this flask full of liquor. Let's go fix up our cabin and share it. What d'you think?" Anna Maria's dark eyes flashed with amusement at Sparrow and Gibbs standing there, mouth's agape eyes in shock as if someone had just announced a death.  
  
"I'd love to," she stated, hooking her arm into Annie's. Ethan grasped Annie's skirt and with a backwards look at Sparrow, the quartet made their way below deck to their quarters, their silvery laughter echoing behind them in the afternoon air. Gibbs ran his hands through his hair, making it stand on end. Giving Sparrow a disgruntled look, he snagged a bottle of rum from a passing deckhand and took a healthy swallow. Handing the bottle to Jack, he watched the women disappear.  
  
"Ah've said it before an' I'll say it again. Women are SORE bad luck sir." Jack drained a good amount of the bottle before wiping off the trickles that had escaped from the corners of his mouth onto the sleeve of his stained, comfortable, old coat.  
  
"I'm beginning to agree, Gibbs." Gibbs snorted and the two turned their attention back to the crew. There was, you see, a large quantity of alcohol to be consumed and a crew to oversee. They were only human after all. Jack couldn't shake the nagging feeling that having this woman and the children aboard would be either the greatest mistake of his life, or the most fortunate. Shrugging, he staggered off with Gibbs towards where the rest of the crewmen were gathered, telling stories and drinking. The night was young and he intended to enjoy it.  
  
SHOUT OUTS!!  
  
Yay I'm so glad to see some of my Newsie fanfic readers here. Welcome guys!!  
  
Just Duck—Yay!! I love kids but I'm definitely one of those 'love 'em but love more that they go home to other people' type of a person. At least right now anyways. I'm still young. *pokes* No need to keep a straight face. I hope this can be humorous as well as whatever other genre I made it, haheehe...  
  
BrkLnLady – I read your Newsie story and I liked it a lot!! I reviewed it too, I hope you get it soon. I'm all about the cliffhangers, but you already know that..  
  
Jenai Kenobi – Yay new reviewer!! *dances* I'm glad you like it, and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update!!  
  
Reese Sparrow – Here ya go! I'm glad you still like it, I hope I can get the muddled plot straight in my head.  
  
Erinsailorditz – hah yay! I'm glad you like it. Yeah I think Jack and Gibbs are hilarious together in the movie so I tried to make that the same in this story. I'm not sure if Annie and Jack will end up together, I'll have to see how their chemistry goes. Annie DEFINITELY needs an adventure and who better to give her one than Jack Sparrow..  
  
Jupiter's Light – I don't know about dead, but definitely toast. Glad you liked it!! 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N – Woo this has been awhile and I do apologize. I've been either too busy or just not in the writing mood.  
  
Jack: ahem, you forgot to mention lazy, love.  
  
*sheepish grin* Yes and then there's that too. Anyhow. On with the story. –A/N  
  
DISCLAIMER – I do not own the songs 'Whiskey in the Jar' or 'Wild Rover'.  
  
Jack Sparrow wasn't normally a person who did things that benefited other people. There were only a few that he had actually gone out of his way to help. Now, as he stood at the railing looking out at the moonlit ocean, he pondered just what exactly he was going to do about his unwanted passengers.  
  
More than a little drunk, and more than a little ticked off, he swayed at the railing and leaned heavily onto before a hand shot out and steadied him. Looking over sharply, he saw Gibbs at his side, his meaty paw clamped around the neck of a jug of wine. Sparrow snorted and winked at Gibbs who was looking as intoxicated as he must have.  
  
"Wine? What are ye a woman mate?" Gibbs rolled his eyes at Jack who guffawed loudly.  
  
"No I'm not thank ye very much. Speaking of women, what are ye going to do about that 'un we just took on today?" Jack sighed and wiped an arm across his forehead. The night had grown rather humid and he had already discarded his long coat leaving it hanging on one of the pegs of the steering wheel. (Is there an actual name for that or am I just an idiot?)  
  
"I don't know mate. I'm thinking of trying to head to Port Royal and dumping the whole lot of 'em off with Will and Elizabeth." Gibbs rolled his eyes again and huffed loudly.  
  
"The last time we were in that town you almost got hanged. That Elizabeth girl is an annoying little git too." Jack burst out into laughter and slapped Gibbs on the shoulder. He knew Gibbs was a worry-wart, he'd known that for years. He felt the same way about Elizabeth as well, it was Will he was rather fond of. Will and pestering Elizabeth until she threw a fit and locked herself in her room. Chuckling at the thought of provoking her temper, he rubbed his chin and nodded.  
  
"Yes I do believe we will visit the lovely Mrs. Turner and her husband." Jack rubbed his hands together with glee at his brilliance and slinging an arm around Gibbs, he turned him around and together they walked down the deck to the other end of the ship where the crew was gathered with the barrel of grog. Gibbs just shook his head and sighed. This was going to be another hassle, he just knew it.  
  
Annie and Anna Maria had put the children down to sleep, although it hadn't been easy. Ethan had been bouncing around in a rare excited state which didn't help. Anna Maria had offered to give him some rum, but Annie had hastily explained that wouldn't be necessary and eventually the boy tired himself out.  
  
The two women retired to the ship's galley after so they wouldn't wake them up. Now thoroughly intoxicated and perched on top of a small table where the crew ate, they were hooting and hollering over Anna Maria's tales of Jack and his escapades.  
  
"My Lord, I had heard some things, but I never believed them to be true. Did he really get chased out of that woman's room wearing nothing but his hat?" Annie downed another gulp of rum and snickered. Anna Maria, who had found a bottle of sherry in the kitchen nodded and hiccupped.  
  
"Aye, he had his clothes with him, but he'd only had time to grab them, not put them on. Her husband came into the room hollering bloody murder and looking to kill him. It was either run or get shot, so he ran." Annie giggled behind her hand, almost dropping the flask.  
  
"What an ass," she remarked, leaning back putting her hands behind her on the table. When she felt them land on something warm, and ultimately living, she shrieked and whirled around, as did Anna Maria. A pissed-off Captain Sparrow stood with his hands braced on the table, one of his eyebrows raised, his red-rimmed eyes angry.  
  
"Having fun?" he slurred in his ever-constant syrupy thick accent. Annie hiccupped this time and patted his face not too gently.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you that you look pretty when you're mad?" Anna Maria burst into a fit of hysterics, almost falling off of the table. The look on Jack's face was priceless but it worked, for a smile broke out onto his lean, tanned face and he winked at Annie.  
  
"Many women love." Anna Maria snorted and raised her own eyebrow.  
  
"Not as much as they slap you." Annie howled with laughter, slapping her knee and losing her balance and falling against Jack. Jack took the opportunity to get a few gropes in while 'helping' her right herself. Annie hit at him and he gave her an innocent look while raising his hands in a helpless gesture.  
  
"Pirate," he said with a disarming grin before walking away after giving Annie a glance. She righted her skirts and watched him go, her eyes full of disapproval. Anna Maria was quietly chuckling, draining the last of the sherry.  
  
"Oh that man! I swear, he's incorrigible, my Connor was nothing like him and he was a pirate." Anna Maria paused in her drinking and wiped her mouth on her sleeve slowly.  
  
"Connor Riley of 'The Courage'?" Anna Maria asked slowly. When Annie nodded, she noticed that Anna Maria had turned a few shades paler underneath her dusky skin. Muttering under her breath in her native language, she looked askance at Annie.  
  
"That man's not right in the head," she stated. Annie felt her cheeks flush with anger and she almost leapt onto Anna Maria before the other woman held up a hand.  
  
"No 'fence lass, but that's just my own feelings about the man. I'm sure he was all peaches 'n' cream with you." They were interrupted by a loud thump from above, and waves of laughter. Then someone blew into a mouth harp and raucous singing followed. Anna Maria grabbed Annie's hand and dragged her to her feet.  
  
"Come on, you have to hear this it's a laugh." Annie forgot Anna Maria's comment in her drunken haze and agreed. They stumbled up the stairs and crept along the deck until they came to where the rest of the crew was sprawled drunkenly. Gibbs was surprisingly the one playing the mouth harp, and a young lad of no more than twenty was the one singing, his arm slung around Mr. Cotton who although mute was swaying back in forth in time to the song.  
  
"I've been a wild rover for many a year And I spent all my money on whiskey and beer, And now I'm returning with gold in great store And I never will play the wild rover no more.  
  
cho: And it's no, nay, never,  
No nay never no more,  
Will I play the wild rover  
No never no more.  
  
I went to an ale-house I used to frequent And I told the landlady my money was spent. I asked her for credit, she answered me "nay Such a custom as yours I could have any day."  
  
cho:  
  
I took from my pocket ten sovereigns bright And the landlady's eyes opened wide with delight. She said "I have whiskey and wines of the best And the words that I spoke sure were only in jest."  
  
cho:  
  
I'll go home to my parents, confess what I've done And I'll ask them to pardon their prodigal son. And if they forgive me as ofttimes before Sure I never will play the wild rover no more."  
  
The other pirates would join in, swinging their mugs, slopping drink around. Annie found herself looking for Jack, although she wasn't exactly sure why. It was hard to be mad at the man even though he had hurt her sister so badly. Getting a firm grip on the ring around her neck she thought about Connor and how much of an ass Jack was.  
  
Hands grabbed her shoulder and whirled her around as two of the pirates came upon her and Anna Maria. The pirate who grabbed Annie was tall and lanky with an eye-patch and scar running down his cheek.  
  
"Why are ye lasses hiding over here?" Anna Maria scoffed at the man.  
  
"Because ye smell and Liam sings like a screeching monkey, Duffy." For half a second Annie was frightened that the man would lash out, but he only threw back his head and roared with laughter. Patting Anna Maria on the back he shook his head.  
  
"Lord the tongue you've got in your head, woman. Could tear strips off of the hide of a man." His eyes took on a lustful sheen and Anna Maria scowled.  
  
"Amongst other things," Duffy said wiggling his eyebrows. Underneath all the dirt he was a handsome man, with a well formed body despite the lankiness. He had an earring in either ear and kept his head shaved like the dwarf, Murphy.  
  
"Ah go on and get away from us Duffy, we're only listening to the singing." Duffy slung an arm around Anna Maria's shoulders and offered her his mug.  
  
"You can hear it a lot better over there with the rest of us. I might even let ye sit on me lap." Anna Maria made an annoyed sound in her throat and stalked off with Duffy's mug. Duffy laughed and turned to Annie.  
  
"Ye can come over there with us, nobody will bother ye. Jack may not like having women aboard but he won't abide with any harm comin' to 'em."  
  
"Captain, Duffy. Call me Captain. Why is that so HARD for you to REMEMBER?" Jack stood near them, his hands on his hips, the annoyed look back on his face. He too then stalked off, walking with his swinging gait. Duffy smiled fondly after him and shook his head. Liam, the singing pirate was starting a rendition of 'Whiskey in the Jar'. Duffy looked expectantly at Annie.  
  
"No, I'm afraid I have to go speak to the Captain," she said curling her lip slightly. Duffy gave a grunt of laughter and shook his head.  
  
"Aye. To speak with him. You go do that lass." Annie shook her head in confusion, her brain muddled from the alcohol. Tottering off after Jack, she found him once again at the railings, looking out over the ocean. A breeze blew his white shirt and made the sleeves and back billow. He had now gotten rid of his hat as well and his hair blew in the wind underneath his bandanna. Annie cleared her throat and he turned his head slightly.  
  
"Miss Lindsay, what can I do for ye?" She walked up to him with steps made unsteady by the drink and placed her hands onto the railing. They had set anchor for the night, a long time ago.  
  
"I just wanted to thank ye for what ye're doing for Sally, God bless her. That woman deserved more, not a kinder soul was there ever." Jack nodded in silent agreement and Annie cocked her head and looked up at him.  
  
"It almost makes me think that you're not that bad." Jack looked affronted which made Annie laugh softly. Tilting his head he gave her a slow, mischievous smile that made her knees get weak before she remembered who she was looking at.  
  
"Not that bad?" was all he said before suddenly grabbing her and kissing her so thoroughly that when he let her go, she was dazed, her eyes unfocused and mouth slightly bruised. It took her a second to absorb what had happened before she slapped Jack's upper arm with a solid whack that made him wince.  
  
"You bloody despicable, horrible," she stuttered and stumbled for words while he watched her, that beautiful smile returning to his face...Wait did she just say beautiful?  
  
"Pirate?" he finished for her, crossing his arms and leaning back. Annie stomped her feet and whirled about, storming off to the hold and her and Anna Maria's cabin below.  
  
"Not a eunuch," Jack shouted after her pointing at his chest proudly. Her loud cry of frustration echoed in the night air and he chuckled to himself before humming along to young Liam's song. Yes things were going to get interesting indeed.  
  
Shout Outs!  
  
Dell-Doo – Wow, thank you that was quite a compliment! I hope you keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Jupiter's Light —Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Jaina Kenobi – Usually I post once a week, but I've been lazy with this story so far.  
  
JustDuck – Haha I know, I took it from that part in POTC where he's talking to her on the dock and she's shaking her finger in his face asking him for a boat. Oh yeah Ethan's going to be a very energetic character.  
  
Reese Sparrow – Hehe, I'm glad you think it's funny. I'm a funny person but I don't know if I'm good at writing down what I think is funny. Thanks for the review! 


	6. Chapter Six

Shout Outs!  
  
Nada Zimri—Ah a helm! *nods and tries to pretend she knew that* Thank you, thank you...*jots that down* Here's an updation from my lazy behind just for you. :D  
  
Reese Sparrow – Thanks I'm glad you think it's funny, I try.  
  
Et-spiritus-sancti – Do you like Boondock Saints? That's what your name reminds me of. I'm sure that real pirates were no where near as accommodating as Disney made theirs. Eeek...some real horror stories I bet. I'm glad you like it, your review made my ego bigger. ;D  
  
When Annie awoke, she had Ethan tucked into the crook of one elbow and one half of her body was half-off her mattress. Smacking her lips, she tried to clear her throat thickly and winced. Her head was throbbing and it felt like someone had stuffed her mouth full of cotton.  
  
Rolling over, she peered in the dimness of the cabin at the pallet that Anna Maria slept on. It was empty, a quilt all jumbled in a ball on the end. Groaning and holding her head, she rose on wobbly legs and made her way down the corridor after checking on a still sleeping Gwen to find some water. Out on deck, she saw that it was just barely dawn, but the pirates were all out and about, doing their daily chores.  
  
Jack was nowhere to be found, for which Annie was glad, after last night's kiss. Holding her head she staggered towards Anna Maria who was gulping water out of a dipper. Dipping it into a bucket she held it out towards Annie who greedily sucked it down.  
  
Someone roared a good-morning, and Annie squinted over at the pirate Duffy who was grinning from ear to ear. Anna Maria muttered something about finding her dagger which sent Duffy on his way, but not after good- naturedly slapping Anna Maria's bottom. She sprang a foot into the air and shook her fist at his retreating back.  
  
"Men!" she spat after him, throwing her head back and wincing. Soaking her bandanna in some water she re-fastened it about her forehead. Annie took the dipper from her and doused her head with the lukewarm water. Taking a deep breath, she heard a sudden high pitched wailing and darted back below deck to tend to the children.  
  
Ethan had awoken, and was sitting on the pallet, his eyes wide, cheeks stained with tears. Annie gathered him into her arms, and he muffled his whimpers into one of her sleeves. She brushed her long hair over a shoulder and started rocking him back and forth.  
  
"I miss Auntie Sally," he whispered looking up at her forlornly. She felt her throat tighten and she forced a cheerful smile onto her face while casting about for his breeches and vest.  
  
"Aren't you hungry? I am! I could eat a whole whale." It worked for Ethan sniffed loudly and looked at her a slightly interested light shining in his large blue eyes. His sleep tousled hair stuck up at odd angles and Annie tried smoothing it down with a hand. She finished dressing him and he started chattering at her while she changed Gwen's underclothes and freed her from her swaddling blanket. Gwen cooed up at her, and Annie smiled briefly.  
  
Finding her cast off shawl laying on the floor, she wrapped it around her shoulders and hefted Gwen up into her arms. Catching Ethan's hand in her own, she set off towards the kitchen. Peeking inside, she saw the old man who had the parrot leaning against the galley table and another older man with long hair pulled back into a loose queue and large copper earrings stirring something in a kettle.  
  
"Excuse me," she said hesitantly. Ethan just marched right in and yanked on the mute pirate's pant leg. The pirate looked down, his eyes wide with surprise. Ethan crossed his arms and scowled looking so much like Anna Maria that it was all Annie could do not to laugh.  
  
"I'm hungry," he announced. The two pirates blinked down at him before he glowered further and waved a finger menacingly. Annie bit her lip and tried not to snicker.  
  
"Feed me or you're dead men," Ethan trilled. The cook had stopped stirring and was wiping his hands on a filthy white apron. He put large beefy hands onto his hips and peered down in shock at the boy. Then suddenly, he threw back his head and let out a laugh that was half-bark half guffaw.  
  
"Will you listen to that? My Lord he's a pirate already!" Annie chose this moment to come all the way into the kitchen, her mouth pursed into a thin line.  
  
"He is NOT a pirate, nor will he ever be one. Ethan, manners." The little terror grinned up at her and accepted the mute pirate's hand as he led the boy to a stool and helped him up into it.  
  
Ethan made a face at the bowl of gruel that was put before him, but he readily started eating it when it was made plain that it was all he was getting. The pirate cook handed Annie a bowl as well which she started in on, realizing all of a sudden that she was starving.  
  
"I'm Magoo," the pirate cook said after giving the gruel in the kettle another savage swirl with his wooden spoon. He had tattoos running up his arms, and he wore a stained shirt and breeches underneath his apron. He and the mute pirate were both barefoot. Magoo had a weathered, lined face and almost no teeth left in his head. But his green eyes were friendly if you could call them that and the mute pirate just nodded his head and waved slightly at Annie.  
  
"That's Mr. Cotton," Magoo said. Annie lifted her chin silently in recognition. She wasn't sure, but she thought that she had already been introduced to the man. Mr. Cotton's pirate squawked something about 'really bad eggs' and fell silent after ruffling his colorful feathers. Annie shifted her grip on Gwen in the crook of her elbow and resisted licking the wooden bowl.  
  
The swinging door to the galley suddenly burst inward and a disgruntled, swaying Jack Sparrow entered. He gave Annie a baleful look and then focused his anger onto Magoo, demanding to know why the man had only purchased such and such amounts of hard tack when he had asked him to buy a certain amount.  
  
Magoo looked at the raving man, his eyes calm before setting his spoon down onto the table. Placing his hands onto the surface of the table in front of him, he raised his eyes heavenward as if praying.  
  
"Captain," he said slowly, stressing the word rather impudently.  
  
"I only bought so much of the tack because you told me to purchase more alcohol so that the ship wouldn't run dry in the middle of the Caribbean." Jack stopped ranting and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at Magoo. Swirling a hand around elegantly he brought his palms together and bowed in Magoo's direction.  
  
"A thousand pardons, my good man. I only bring it up because the crew is hungry. But not to worry we shall be in Port Royal before tomorrow morning." Magoo groaned softly and muttered a prayer under his breath. Jack grinned, showing off his golden teeth before turning on his boot heel and exiting. Annie looked after him curiously.  
  
"Port Royal? Why Port Royal and why don't you want to go there?" Magoo rested his forearms on the table and watched Ethan finger paint with the rest of his gruel on the tabletop.  
  
"Captain Sparrow has friends in Port Royal, a blacksmith who has married the Governor's daughter. However, the Commodore is his enemy and has vowed to not rest until he sees Sparrow dangling from the end of a rope. Every time we risk going into that port, it's one more chance that the Captain will get caught and we'll all be dancing dead men." Annie frowned thoughtfully.  
  
"Then why is he risking it this time?" Magoo's eyes darted away from her face and she sensed that he was hiding something from her. For whatever reason, Magoo didn't think that Jack wanted this wench to know that he was just going to dump them into the arms of someone else, thereby negating his responsibility and just taking off.  
  
"Who knows Miss? It's the Captain's plan and he doesn't explain things to us." Annie bit her lip and when Magoo went back to cooking, she left the galley with Ethan in tow, pausing long enough at her cabin to nurse Gwen in private before searching out Captain Sparrow. Ethan spied Anna Maria and Gibbs as they sat on the deck tying complicated knots into ropes and darted over to them.  
  
"Show me!" he demanded brusquely. Gibbs gave him a pained smile, and Anna Maria's eyes were bloodshot and not amused. When neither pirate stopped, Ethan stuck a finger in Anna Maria's face and shook it.  
  
"Show me!" he yelped again, this time jutting out his chin and scowling fiercely. Anna Maria glanced up and her eyes filled with amusement at the familiar stance the boy was in. He looked just like she had when she had accosted the Captain yesterday with Annie's arrival. Gibbs whistled and raised bushy eyebrows.  
  
"Ye are a scary one aren't ye lad? Sit here by me, we'll show you how to tie these here knots." Annie started to gather Ethan back up, but Anna Maria shook her head, a sudden stiff wind raising her raven colored locks around her face for a moment.  
  
"Nay let the lad stay 'tisn't a bother. Besides, you look like you have something important to do." Her tone was clipped, but not angry. Gibbs nodded as well and Annie reluctantly left Ethan in their care. The boy flopped down his face wreathed in smiles as Gibbs handed him a piece of rope.  
  
Annie made her way slowly across the pitching deck of the Pearl, eyes scanning about impatiently for Jack. She saw the door to his cabin ajar so she poked her head in, shifting Gwen to her other shoulder and drawing her shawl tightly around them both.  
  
"Captain?" the room was dim, and a few candles sputtered. The sky had dawned a pearly grey and hadn't changed in hue even with it being mid- morning. It felt like rain, and Annie was excited about being stuck on a ship in the middle of the ocean with the possibility of a storm coming. A form slouched over at a large oaken table in the center of the room lurched to an upright position at the sound of her voice.  
  
"S'matter love?" a slurred voice said. She squinted, and saw Jack waving her into his cabin. Shutting the door behind her, she cautiously walked in and over to the table. Jack blinked blearily up at her, happy to take a break from his maps and charts. He pushed a sextant away from him, muttering under his breath as he looked up at her expectantly.  
  
"Why are we going to Port Royal when everyone says that it's so dangerous for you to do so?" Jack shrugged and yawned, stretching his arms high over his head, his loose sleeves slipping down. Annie saw the 'P' branded into his wrist, forever marking him as a pirate, and above that, one of his tattoos. Scratching his chest through the undone laces of his shirt front, he shrugged again.  
  
"Respectable city, more fitting to raise children in than Tortuga, don't you think? Besides, I have friends there...they'd be happy to take you, I mean show you around and get you settled." Annie narrowed her eyes at the charming smile on the pirate's lean face. So he thought he could dump her and the children just like that did he? She'd show him, if he was trying to leave her with the first willing person in an inappropriate habitat. She was certain that any friends of his would be far from respectable.  
  
"Now you listen here, Captain," she began her voice firm and eyes turning bright with anger. Gwen jerked in her arms, and she realized that the baby had fallen asleep but was now awake courtesy of her loud voice. Beginning to fuss, Annie searched around frantically for the wooden rattle that the teething infant chewed on. Realizing that she had left it in the galley, she thrust Gwen into Jack's arms.  
  
"Here hold her, I'll be right back." Jack watched, stunned as Annie left the cabin in a whirl of skirts and red hair. Gingerly holding the infant as if it was a fragile piece of porcelain, he inspected her closely, his nose wrinkled.  
  
"Hmm...No rotten egg smell, that must mean ye haven't excused yerself in your drawers again." Gwen latched onto the braids that dangled from his chin and yanked. Jack winced and held her away at arm's length. Gwen dangled awkwardly before letting out a yowl, face crumpling in and turning bright red.  
  
"Nay, nay lass none of that." Cradling her against his narrow chest he grimaced in pain as she found one of his braids again. Having the wee baby pull on one of his braids so tightly caused him to have to hold his head at a rather uncomfortable angle. It was like this that Annie found them when she came back, Captain Sparrow begging in his husky voice for the baby to let go, while gently trying to untangle her fingers. Every time he did so, Gwen would scrunch up her face and start to cry.  
  
Brown eyes gave Annie a startled, rather fearful look and he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Help?" he said carefully. Annie felt a smile spread across her face as she crossed the room to take the baby away from the pirate captain. Gwen chuckled in a deep, throaty baby way as Annie lifted her out of Jack's arms. Jack rubbed his chin and glared at the infant.  
  
"Laughin' at me is she? Time to walk the plank." That last bit was muttered but Annie shot Jack a look to which he smiled winningly.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it, really lass. My my aren't we the touchy one this morning." Annie snorted and turned to go but Jack's arm suddenly snaked around her waist and yanked her back. Looking down at him in shock, she saw him smirking.  
  
"Care to repeat last night's performance?" Annie's face flushed a bright red, and she ripped herself out of his arms, mortified.  
  
"You bloody, pig-headed..." Sputtering she all but ran out of his cabin, clutching Gwen to her chest. Jack's melodic laughter followed her, sticking in her ears, taunting her. Feeling sick, she stalked past Anna Maria, Gibbs, and Ethan. Ethan frowned and made as if to go after her, but Anna Maria stopped him with a gentle hand and shook her head.  
  
"Nay lad, best to stay with us right now. Methinks your Auntie Annie needs to be alone." Anna Maria watched Annie's disappearing back with a knowing smile and Gibbs saw her black eyes dart towards Jack's cabin and the leer widened before she caught Gibbs looking at her and she returned her attention to the rope in her slim hands.  
  
"Jesus, Joseph, and Mary," Gibbs softly said under his breath before shaking his shaggy head and tying another knot. What a trip this was going to be for certain. Saint's preserve them he only hoped he survived the ordeal. 


	7. Chapter Seven

            Annie flounced down into the cabin she and Anna Maria shared and exhaled loudly. She wasn't sure what she was going to do about this Jack Sparrow character. He infuriated her at almost every turn yet there was something magnetic about him that she didn't quite comprehend. Forcing herself to remember what a scoundrel he was, she took deep breaths and tried to calm down. 

            Jouncing Gwen up and down on her hip, she managed to settle her down and paced the small room. She hated being stuck on a ship, there was nowhere to go and although it had only been a day or two, she longed to walk on dry land. Annie narrowed her eyes as she thought of the task ahead of the pirate crew. They needed to enter Port Royal unnoticed and meet up with these 'friends' of Jack's.

            Annie snorted and shook her head, strands of her hair falling into her face. Laying Gwen down onto the pallet, she looked around. Anna Maria was by no means a neat person. Clothes, guns, and other various objects were strewn haphazardly around the room. There was no way Annie was going to let the children roam free with Anna Maria's collection of weapons lying about. 

            It was some time later when she heard an amused chuckle and a cough that she looked over her shoulder from where she was scrubbing the floor. Magoo had given her a bucket with water and found her a scrub brush while looking at her like she was deranged the whole while. She had ignored him and taken her things back to the room to restore some semblance of order.

            Jack was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed, a smile lighting up his tanned face. The woman in front of him was on her hands and knees attacking the floor with a vengeance as if her work today would affect the year's worth of dirt and grime on the floorboards. He admired her arse for a moment before making his presence known. 

            Annie's face was flushed and her hair was dark with sweat at the temples as she looked up at him. All in all it was a lovely face indeed but it reminded him of her sister and he swallowed before telling himself that there was no way in Hell he was going to try to woo this woman. The apple did not fall far from the tree, and he had no desire to deal with another clingy woman.

            Annie glowered up at the man standing behind her before sullenly dropping the brush into the bucket of dirty water with a dull 'plop'. Turning around she sat on the floor, her legs crossed in front of her, looking up at him expectantly. He raised a dark eyebrow at her before entering the room all the way and perching on a rickety chair Anna Maria had placed near the door. 

            "I should apologize for my behavior," he said in his gruff voice. Annie's eyes popped open and she peered at him startled.

            "Are you drunk?" Jack snorted and shook his head, another smile making the braids in his goatee bounce. Annie narrowed her green eyes and waited for the other shoe to drop. But strangely Jack's eyes were apologetic and he looked rather ashamed as he scrubbed a hand against the back of his neck and gave her a sheepish look.

            "Listen love, if we're going to be stuck on this ship and bound together by my promise to Sally, then we might as well get along. No more improper advances upon your…self and you have to stop looking like you want to gut me with a rusty saber. Deal?" Annie put a finger to her chin and cocked her head thoughtfully. After a few agonizing moments and Jack trying to make his smile look as winsome as possible, she nodded shortly.

            "It's a deal," she said sticking her hand out. He shook hers pumping it up and down enthusiastically, his partially cloth-wrapped hands scratching her palms. His broad grin coaxed an answering one out of her and he winked at her while searching his sash wrapped around his waist for something.

            "See? I'm not all that evil. Just a knave," he joked as he pulled a small wooden pipe and a leather pouch out of his sash and with a thumb and forefinger pinched a healthy twist out and stuffed it into the pipe. Muttering something about finding a fire in the kitchen to light it with, he once more cocked an eyebrow and with a swoop of his hand looked at her curiously.

            "Why are you cleaning up Anna Maria's cabin?"

            "While the children and I are here, I won't have them living in filth." Jack grinned again.

            "I don't know if Anna Maria would much appreciate you saying she lives in filth." Annie put her hands on her hips and shot him a look.

            "Well she won't find out I said it unless you tell her." Jack stuck the stem of the pipe in between his teeth and gave her a cheeky smirk.

            "I'll have to save that one for payback. Should I ever need to use it of course." And with that, he swirled about and swaggered out of the room and down the corridor. Annie gave an exasperated snort and gathering her skirts about her knees went back to what she was doing. 

            Out in the galley, Jack stood puffing his pipe contentedly. He had wanted to end this silly whatever it was between him and Laoghaire's sister. He didn't find it fair that she should hold his sister's happiness over his head when she had long since moved on with another man and to another continent for Christ's sakes. 

            _'Besides', _he thought with a rueful smile, _'she's going to want to kill me when I dump her with Will and Elizabeth. Hmmm…Come to think of it THEY'LL want to kill me too. Luckily for me I'll be far away looking for some stupid merchant to plunder.' _It seemed like the perfect solution to him, Will was a good man and his wife just as naïve. Both would try to help Annie to the best of their abilities, cursing him the whole time. Sometimes he hated that he was so irresponsible, but that was what being a pirate was all about. He knew that if Sally were in Heaven by now that she would be laughing down at him the whole time. She had faith in him when no one else did and knew that deep down inside of him there was a good man that shone through from time to time.

            Thinking about Sally actually made him start to tear up. Glancing around quickly to make sure no one was watching, he wiped his nose on his sleeve and made a loud honking sound as he blew into a stray handkerchief. A muffled snort brought his head whipping around to his left where Anna Maria stood nonchalantly leaning against the doorjamb of the entryway to the galley. 

            "Don't worry Captain, I didn't see anything." Jack glowered at her, but she apparently had more pressing matters to discuss with him for she held up a hand and shook her head, her ebony tresses falling alongside her face. Jack sighed and waited. Whatever it was she wouldn't waste time cutting any corners.

            "We need to talk about Miss Lindsay, there's something I think you need to know."

            "Yes?" Anna Maria frowned and rolled her dark eyes.

            "We need to talk PRIVATELY." Jack bowed and begged her forgiveness before leading the way to his cabin. Once there, he sat down in a plush covered chair and slammed his booted feet down onto the surface of his table. Anna Maria perched on a window seat nearby, settling herself with a sigh. She hadn't sat down since tying knots with Gibbs and wee Ethan earlier that morning and she was tired. Jack puffed on his pipe and waited once more.

            "Annie is wearing a very significant looking ring around her neck if you haven't noticed. The night you caught us talking in the galley after you left she mentioned an old fiancé of hers a one Conner Riley of '_The Courage'_. I'm assuming he gave it to her, and if he did…." Jack let his feet fall to the floor with a thump. Eyes wide he stared at Anna Maria as if she had sprung another head.

            "Conner Riley? CONNER RILEY?!" Annie would have giggled if she didn't know already that Jack had every right to be infuriated. Conner Riley had stolen a ring from him shortly after the whole Captain Barbossa escapade that would unlock an un-cursed treasure on an island far out in the waters of the Caribbean. He had been drunk and his mouth always did get him in trouble when he was drunk. The other pirate captain had wasted no time in taking the ring and secreting it away before disappearing. 

            Jack had fallen into a sullen silence and Anna Maria was slightly worried that he was going to do something to Annie. But although the crafty pirate's eyes were half-open he was obviously deep in thought. When he let out a sigh, and shrugged, Anna Maria waited.

            "It's too bad that we're almost to Port Royal. Fire Island is a week's sail at the most from here and I'd have to figure out a way to get that damn necklace from her. I'm not sure how to go about it but I'll find a way." His eyes took on a greedy shine and Anna Maria began to feel excited as Jack rubbed his hand's together gleefully.

            "Treasure, glorious, wondrous treasure. All for the taking if we can get that necklace and leave her and the children in Port Royal." Anna Maria frowned, and cocked her head. There was no way after hearing Annie talk about Conner, that she would let Jack get away with stealing something that she cherished. Her frown deepened as she wondered how exactly Jack was going to GET the ring from Annie. 

            Steepling his fingers he looked over his hands at Anna Maria and gave her a quirky half-smile. 

            "I think I have a plan…"

**Shout Outs**

****

****

**Reese Sparrow – **_Yes finger painting is very fun! Thanks for the review :D_

**Et-spiritus-sancti – **_Hehehe…I'm glad you think my story is funny, sometimes I wonder if it's got any actual humor to it. I'm also glad to hear that I have captured Jack's character, it's a very unusual one to say the least. Here's another update so you won't think I left this story for my Newsie one. Thanks for the review! _

**Just Duck****– **_I love Irish music and I love, love, love Flogging Molly AND the Dropkick Murphy's. Of course I like the old Dropkick Murphy's much better with Mike McColgan. I like his new band the Street Dogs, I saw them play they rock._

_Jack: Ahem Duckie, love, *points to self* Pirate. *expectant look* I 'am' a scallywag but the fact that I'm a pirate should be enough explanation. *clasps hands together and bows*_

_Oh Lord. Here we go._

**Nada Zimri – **_I'm glad you guys like my writing so much, it's definitely great to hear. I haven't been in a writing mood at all but then I saw POTC for the bajillionth time at my friend's house and it kind of jump started me. Sorry I slack in updating my stories. 'Complicated' is next. _

**Bobo3 – **_No worries, you can review when you like. Nice to see your name again! Yes perhaps it's cliché that I've made Annie have to deal with the problems of being feminine but it doesn't say romance for nothing. ;x  I liked Kendra's character a lot she brought much to the table without being one of your run-of-the-mill character's in a lot of the stories I read. Thanks for the review! :D_


	8. Chapter Eight

"I think I have a plan." Anna Maria looked at Jack silently, her eyebrows raised expectantly. _'Not another one of his schemes. Lord help us all.' _ A merry light twinkled in Jack's dark eyes, and a small smirk adorned his lips. A few years ago, such a smile would have made her knees weak, and she quickly dashed that thought away.

She had met Jack long ago, before he was the captain of the Pearl. She had just gotten her first ship of many under her command, the 'Sea Witch'. Her lips curved up slightly as she remembered how fitting indeed that name had been. Jack and her had once been together in a romantic way, but that had ended after he had destroyed her Sea Witch in what he claimed had been 'an accident'. 

Instead of choosing to captain her own boat she was sailing on the Pearl until she changed her mind. In all truth, she was growing tired of being a pirate. It wasn't that she didn't like the life, it was as independent and free as one could get. But she was older and the idea of swinging from a noose didn't appeal to her. Piracy was starting to die out and the more pirates they caught left with them less to chase. Therefore, the chances of getting caught were growing larger. 

"And then after we tie her to the anchor and throw her off the ship…" 

"WHAT?!" Jack snorted with laughter and winked at Anna Maria.

"Just making sure you were listening." Anna Maria rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest with a scowl. Kicking Jack's booted feet off of his table as she passed; she turned around to shoot him a dangerous look.

"Whatever you do Sparrow, make sure you don't hurt her." Jack's gaze sharpened and he looked at her warningly.

"Care about the wench do you Anna? Just remember I'm in charge around here." Anna Maria growled something in response before exiting his cabin. Jack crossed his arms behind his head and humming a sea shanty to himself finished the fine touches in his plan to get Annie's necklace.

Anna Maria walked out onto the deck, her feet bare and her gait steady as she walked over to where Annie sat with the children. Gibbs was resting nearby, it being late afternoon, and all the morning's work done. Anna Maria watched silently as Annie taught Ethan some silly song about a cat and a duck. The boy was giggling, throwing back his head as he laughed, his blonde hair catching the afternoon sun that had emerged from the cloudy sky.

Gibbs was watching the whole affair with an amused look on his swarthy face. He was nursing yet another hangover yet he didn't seem to mind the laughter or the singing. Anna Maria suspected that before he had turned pirate and was sailing under her Majesty's Navy that he had once had a family. What had happened to them, nobody knew. 

Leaning dark forearms onto the railing, the wind whipping her hair around her face, she stood nearby, listening, but keeping her eyes focused onto the turquoise water of the ocean. Feeling eyes upon her she looked over to see Duffy lounging about with Murphy and Mr. Cotton. Duffy's one green eye was watching her until he noticed that she was looking right at him. Then he swung his gaze away swiftly. 

Anna Maria huffed out a breath and prayed that they would reach Port Royal soon. She liked Duffy, liked him more than she was ready to admit. But he was a pirate and no good came out of settling down with one of your own kind. Sure he would understand her, but his mind would always be on the sea and treasure. No real pirate ever claimed they loved anything more than the sea.

"Anna Maria!" She felt a tugging on her trouser leg and looked down to see Ethan smiling up at her, his gap-toothed grin making her smile back in return. Flopping down next to him, she gave Annie a shy look and listened to Ethan recite the song he had just been taught.

"Very good lad, very good." Annie gave her a small smile and Anna Maria hoped with all her heart that whatever Jack had planned that it wouldn't hurt Annie. It wasn't that she knew the woman well at all; they had only been around each other for a few days. But in those few days, both the woman and the two children had brought a more gentle happiness to some of the crew then any pirate's loot could ever bestow upon them. 

Not all the pirates were independent scoundrels. Anna Maria knew more than a few of them had families at some ports that they visited. They never openly spoke about them, but she paid attention and had seen a few of the lads sneak off with women who had babes in tow. None of them wanted to draw attention to any of the authorities that they had families, another reason why they kept those relationships hidden.

Annie began to sing a sad, lilting lament to a tune that Anna Maria could only assume was Scottish. With her eyes closed, and her red hair swirling about her face and shoulders in the stiff, warm breeze she looked like she belonged on a rock on a green hillside not on a pirate ship in the middle of the Caribbean. 

When Annie opened her eyes she saw more than a few of the pirates standing close, longing gazes on their dirty faces. She knew from talking to some of them that by their names and accents that they were from Ireland or Scotland. The song must have brought back memories of their homelands. Casting a sideways glance, she felt someone watching her and caught a familiar figure leaning up against his cabin door.

Jack Sparrow had his leather hat tilted so that you could barely see his eyes, only his nose, and the ever-present smirk on his tanned face. He looked like he was lounging, but everyone knew that he was as tense as a coiled spring. 

Jack in the meantime was thinking about his childhood in a northern Yorkshire town by the sea. His father had of course been a sailor and his mother had been a servant in a wealthy lord's house. When his mother had died, Jack's father had taken Jack onto the ship he sailed on. Then, when his father turned pirate, he had left Jack to grow up in Tortuga until Jack decided to take matters into his own hands and had run off to be a pirate before he even reached the tender age of fifteen.

He could remember his mother, a dark Welsh beauty singing him songs that sounded almost like the language Annie was using. Forcing those thoughts from his mind, he surveyed his crew. Most were resting, it was frightfully hot in the afternoon and with no other ships in sight, they could be lazy for the time being. They would reach Port Royal by nightfall and weigh anchor on a rocky outcrop that most viewed as having rough waves and an unpredictable tide. Jack however, had found a small sandy beach long ago and used it often when he was visiting Will. 

Conveniently there was a path that led to a back lane past the Governor's mansion. Will and Elizabeth lived in a small yet stately home nearby. He wondered if Elizabeth had given birth to their child yet. The last time he had seen the Turner's they had wasted naught in getting her with child. Hiding a smirk, he licked a finger and held it into the air, casually glancing at the sails. The breeze was picking up and the sails began to gently puff out and billow. They would reach Port Royal just as the sun was almost extinguished in the sea's horizon. 

"Excellent," he whispered to himself. A flash of a grin made one of this golden teeth spark in the sunlight. Hopefully everything would go according to plan. Hollering at his crew to get off their lazy arses he went back into his cabin to finish a half-drawn map of an island they had found not too long ago.

Annie watched Jack saunter back into his cabin and a frown creased her forehead. She was damned if the man wasn't up to something. She'd have to be quick on her feet and keep her mind alert. Shooting up she knocked her head off of a low hanging thick rope knot and she swore, her eyes watering. Anna Maria snickered, and Annie felt her cheeks turning red as she realized what she had been thinking before her accident. So much for being alert. Shooting Anna Maria a sour glance before bursting into peals of laughter herself she shook her head and went to check on Gwen.

Gwen lay sleeping peacefully in a basket, which had been made up with handfuls of rags that Annie had scrubbed as clean as she possibly could. One of the pirates had adorned a basket handle with a pale blue ribbon and it fluttered in the wind. Tying it more securely around the handle so that it couldn't come loose, she would have taken it off, if she knew that the pirate wouldn't take offense. Many infants died from having loose ribbons and the like lying about their cribs, presents from parents trying to make their sleeping area's pretty that served to only come untied and harmful. She had heard plenty a story of a baby somehow getting its neck wrapped up in such a ribbon and suffocating.

Casting that thought quickly from her mind, she shuddered and knotted the ends of the ribbon around the handles. Not even a magician could get those undone. Making sure that the infant was away from the edge of the deck and the railing, she stared out to see. Ethan was busy climbing all over a frustrated Gibbs who was caught in-between laughter and roaring in mock indignation. One of the pirates had given him a small wooden practice saber and an eye patch. 

"Abast ye scurbey doggies!" Ethan hollered after reaching his destination, Gibbs' wide shoulders where he secured his legs around Gibbs' neck and held onto his head, waving the saber in the air and making faces. The pirates watching burst into laughter and Ethan bared his teeth in a huge smile. Even the normally sour Anna Maria was grinning, and Gibbs momentarily forgot his annoyance at being a personal jungle gym. 

Annie shook her head and frowned, and it only deepened when a familiar voice growled into her ear making her jump and her damned heart flutter in shock. Turning her head slightly, she glared at Jack.

"Must you do that?" Jack smiled a winsome grin ruined only by his golden teeth.

"Did I startle ya Miss Lindsay? I'm sorry I didn't mean too, much." Annie tried to look bored, but the pirate captain must have been bored himself for he had decided to liven things up by bothering her. Warm fingers found the back of her neck as he slid an arm around her shoulder, pointing out various things of interest as they had finally reached the coastline of Port Royal. Annie tried not to grunt in pleasure as he dug her fingers into the muscles around her neck.

"Christ woman you're tighter than a noose!" Annie couldn't help but laugh at the pirate's basis of comparison. Shooting him a look she couldn't hold back a yelp as his fingers rubbed out a particularly stubborn knot.

"And you've been in plenty of noose's I'm certain, Captain. What do you expect me neck muscles to be like after spending days trapped on a ship with the likes of you?" Jack tried to look hurt, but he smiled nonetheless.

"Perfectly relaxed, Miss Lindsay that's how." Annie snorted with laughter.

"Are you serious? Daft ye are man, utterly and completely daft." Suddenly her face screwed up in pain as he finally worked out the knot. When he was done, she slumped forward slightly, expression slack. She suddenly realized how close he was pressed up against her, and she took a step forward, leaning her elbows onto the railing of the ship.

"Thank you Captain, you're quite skillful." Jack couldn't help but leer at her attempt to be proper and came up close beside her, his voice hot and gruff in her ear once more.

"If you think I'm good with hands now, wait till ye see what I can REALLY do with 'em." Annie found herself turning fifty shades of brilliant scarlet when she caught Jack's eye and waggling eyebrows. He was so close now she could smell the rum on his breath and smoke. He had locked himself in his cabin most of the day, burning candle after candle pouring over maps. 

"Is there a reason you have decided to torment me?" She kept her eyes on the dazzling clear water below her. They were entering shallower water sailing over reefs and she could make out bright schools of fish darting about to and fro. Jack shrugged, incorporating his arms into the gesture, making the wide sleeves of his coat flap slightly.

"Ye are so much fun to bother my dear Miss Lindsay," was all he said with a wink before sauntering off to bark instructions at the crew. In truth, Jack's mind changed like a whirlwind. The day before he had been intent on not pursuing Annie as a romantic conquest but the sight of her on the deck with the sun making her hair liquid fire, face screwed up in pain and pleasure as he worked on her neck had changed his mind. Grinning widely he told Murphy to fetch him some rum as he took the helm. It honestly didn't take much to make him change his mind when pretty women were about.

Annie glibly commandeered Anna Maria into watching the children while she ran below to gather up their things. She had no doubt in her mind that Jack was going to be leaving them here in Port Royal. She also had the suspicion that he wanted something from her, but she wasn't certain as to what yet. A blush stained her fair cheeks as she considered the fact that it might be her that he wanted before she shook her head forcefully.

'_Nay mustn't think such things Annie old girl. It'll just get ye into trouble and ye can't afford to do that right now.' _ Whirling about the cabin she threw everything into a blanket that she tied up into a neat parcel before bringing it back on board. Gathering the children up to her, she sat down in an out of the way space and worked on focusing her attention on Ethan who was trying to escape her grasp, and the looming shoreline.

It wasn't till a few moments later that she saw Jack Sparrow again. He appeared in front of her, bowing low at the waist, swooping his leather tri-corner hat off of his head and flashing a wicked smile. 

There was a splash as the pirate's lowered the anchor and then a larger one as they lowered the longboat into the water. Jack held out a dirty hand and she took it hesitantly, trying to put a haughtiness on her face that belied the yammering of her heart against her chest. 

"Shall we milady?" They were lowered into the boat one by one and Annie felt nauseous as they started rowing towards a small beach in the secluded inlet they had weighed anchor in. Duffy and another pirate named Samuel pulled on the oars, their muscles straining underneath the thin fabric of their shirts. Annie had a feeling that things were going to get interesting in Port Royal. 

Very interesting indeed. 

**Shout Outs!**

****

****

**Ilirenelluithauren**** – Thank you for the review, I will most definitely check out your POTC fics! **

****

**Jamie Bell – Woot a review for every chapter? How kind of ya you raised my review quota on this story all by your lonesome! Annie and Anna Maria are definitely going to be thick as thieves, Jack and the lot better watch out. Annie is the one who lost her baby that's why she is able to be a wet nurse to Gwen. Sally's sister Hester is the one who passed away, she is the mother of Ethan and Gwen. **

****

**JustDuck – **

****

**Jack :**** No problem love ::bows and grins:: Yes it was a fun chapter, I'm hoping to get my story rolling along here within the next few.**

****

**Dell-Doo – **

****

**Jack: Ah a fellow Captain like me eh? ::puts hands together and bows:: Seriously love, why all the hostility? There was this one time on an island near ****Singapore**** where they crowned me the King of insults…This is what happened…**

****

**Oh Lord there he goes again. Like the Energizer Bunny…::rolls eyes::**

****

**Jack: I'll go take my stories elsewhere if you don't appreciate 'em, Savvy? ::mutters:: A roguish horn-mad jolthead aye? That's very interestin'. Very interestin' indeed. ::smirk::**

****

****

**DragonHunter200 – Thank you! I was getting caught up in my other fics, but here's an update finally!! :D**

****

**Reese Sparrow – Thank you so much! I finally got around to updating, sorry it took so long.**

****

**Irish-Bird – Really?**** Aww thanks. Jack thanks you too. ;D**

****

**Et-spiritus-sancti – Jack always waits till the most opportune moment indeed. I'm so glad you liked my Newsie stories as well!! I hope you keep reading all my stuff and expect lots of more twists with this story. Muahaha….**

****

**NadaZimri – Hehe..changing subjects randomly is alright, I do it all the time. You'll have to wait and find out what Jack's up to but there are a few more twists and turns to come about. I HATE POP UPS!! They consume my AOL thoroughly and I don't know where they came from because I didn't used to get them. I was in a writing slump but then I started that new Spot story and it sort of got me going again. So I shouldn't keep such long gaps in-between any of my stories hopefully. **

****

**Jack: She IS a lazy-butt too though y'know.**

****

**Grr****….**

****

**Jack: Don't get mad at me for tellin' the truth love. Now where has all the rum gone…::wanders off::**

****

****

****

Thanks so much for reading this guys I'm sorry I took so long to update it won't happen again!! crosses fingers ;D


	9. Chapter Nine

            "Will! Come feel my belly, the baby's kicking again." Will Turner obediently put down the quill he was holding and crossed the sitting room of the Governor's mansion to put his tanned hand over his wife's pale one that was resting on her swollen belly. Elizabeth Turner beamed up at her husband, her lips curving into a pleased smile. Will felt the faintest thump against his hand and looked at her in amazement.

            "That's our son," he said faintly before dropping down next to her on the loveseat. Elizabeth only shook her head, tresses of her honey colored hair sliding down her shoulders to rest against the rose colored fabric of her dress.

            "Or daughter, silly man."

            Will smiled fondly at her and ran his hands through his once-neat queue of dark brown hair. He had been working on a design for a new sword since mid-morning, and now that it was late afternoon, he needed a break. He couldn't get the handle to look the way he wanted. Elizabeth tugged on the small patch of facial hair he had on his chin and kissed his cheek.

            "You'll get it right Will, don't fret. Oh! Father wanted us to meet with James for dinner tonight." Will groaned inwardly and forced a smile onto his lean face. One thing about marrying into the Governor's family was that he had to consort with people he found to be stuffy and boring. Elizabeth gave him a knowing smile and stood up from the sofa, putting a hand into the small of her back and making a face. She was due any day now.

            "I need to get ready for dinner. It's a lot harder to get dressed with this;" she patted her stomach again and after calling a maid to her, disappeared upstairs to her chambers. Will let out a huge sigh and rolled his eyes.

            "Excuse me, I'm looking for William Turner, but the only person I see here is most certainly a eunuch, and Will is not a eunuch. Although he could be, I never checked or anything…" As the familiar gruff voice ranted on, Will unbelievingly turned his gaze towards the open French doors that led out to a balcony. The figure that lounged against the railing was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. Will blinked before shooting to his feet and hurrying over.

            "Jack? What are you doing here? My God man it's been a year!" Jack bared his teeth in a smirk and slung an arm around Will's shoulders. Will wrinkled his nose slightly; Jack wasn't one to willingly indulge in baths, or clean clothing.

Will cast his eyes over the edge of the balcony and stiffened. Anna Maria, Gibbs, and two other pirates he didn't know smiled cheekily up at him from the bushes where they crouched while a young woman with bright red hair and two children in tow angrily glared at Jack's profile.

            "Dear Lord what are you going to get me involved in now? Get them inside; the Commodore is coming over for dinner." Jack swaggered to the front door, swung it open and let out a piercing whistle. The gang of pirates trooped in dutifully, and Will watched, amused, as one of the children, a little boy, strutted with as much arrogance as Jack himself walked with.

He was even dressed like a miniature pirate, wearing a bandana around his blonde hair and a tiny fake eye patch. He was clearly the pet, a mascot if you will of the pirate's and he reveled in their attention.

            Jack put an arm about the waist of the young woman, who scowled and would have moved away if he hadn't tightened his grip. Dragging her over to where Will stood, arms crossed, looking every bit the angry noble in his nicely cut and clean breeches and matching jacket, Jack bowed slightly. Will raised an eyebrow, and the girl snickered.

            "This is Miss Annie Lindsay and her charges, Gwen and wee Ethan." Ethan chose that moment to brandish a wooden cutlass that Duffy had carved for him and growled. Will staggered back, a hand over his heart as he pretended to be scared. Ethan gave a delighted shriek of laughter and chased after Will who dove behind the sofa. A grin blossomed on Annie's face. This was a man who clearly loved children.

            Jack wandered over to a bowl of fruit set up on a highly polished, carved table and took a huge bite out of an apple. When he turned around, he began to choke on the apple chunk, at the sight of a very pregnant, very angry Elizabeth. Waving his hands frantically in front of his face, he gurgled at his pirates who immediately set about pounding on his back, trying to dislodge the offending piece of fruit.

            Will and Annie stood chuckling, something that Will stopped doing as Elizabeth shot him a murderous look. It wasn't that she didn't like Jack; she was actually quite fond of the man. But whenever he showed up, trouble followed and her husband inevitably got taken along for the ride.

            Jack spat out the piece of apple onto the tiled floor and flushed underneath his tan as a servant stooped down and picked it up with a handkerchief, a look of disgust on her plump face as she walked away. Elizabeth looked gorgeous with her hair pinned up, wearing a dress embroidered with tiny flowers and curling ivy up the belled sleeves. Annie looked down at her own clothing, worse for the wear since she had been on a pirate ship, and felt slightly ashamed.

            "Elizabeth! Darling! You look…" Jack struggled to come up with something that would appease her nasty temper and flailed his arms around his head.

            "Rotund." A collective gasp went up at that, and Annie had to turn her face away from the sight of the pirate's getting ready to burst into laughter. Jack winced and closed his eyes, waiting for the stinging slap of her hand meeting his face. When it didn't come, he carefully opened one of his eyes and squinted at her. Elizabeth was giggling furiously into her hands, shaking her head.

            "Oh Jack, you do say the most horrible things. I should be angry with you, but you make it so hard to stay mad at you." Jack gave her a devilish grin, his golden teeth flashing and bowed elegantly.

            "Of course not love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

            "What remains to be explained is why you are here, and what are we going to do with you all while the Commodore is here."

Will's pointed comment made Elizabeth go into a flurry of activity, first gaping in shock as she realized that the one man who despised pirate's the most in the whole Caribbean was going to be there in half an hour and she had not one, not two, but five pirates in her father's house. Gathering them all together, she sent Will off to fix his queue which he did so, mumbling under his breath the whole time, and trooped the rest of them upstairs and into a spare bedroom.

            "I'll have Lucy bring you something to eat, but you MUST stay here while Norrington is in the house." Duffy picked up a finely crocheted lace doilie and made a face before flinging himself into a rocking chair and patting his knee while smirking at Anna Maria. She shot him a glower and flounced over to the other side of the room and positioned herself at the large window.

            Jack sprawled on the large bed that sat in the center of the room, tipping his hat over his face, crossing his legs and proceeding to fall asleep. Annie laid Gwen down beside him and made Ethan clamber up onto the bed for a nap as well, the little boy protesting mightily the whole time until Jack covered his mouth with a dirty hand.

            "Shush boy, you need to take naps if you're going to grow to be a dangerous pirate. We all take our naps, every chance we can get isn't that right mates?" A drowsy chorus of 'aye's' came from Duffy, Gibbs, and Samuel the latter two who were sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. Ethan seemed to accept Jack's words of advice and promptly closed his eyes.

            Annie found another rocking chair and sat down, after picking Gwen back up and cradling her close. Humming a lullaby, she found herself growing drowsy as well. When she awoke, it was to an elderly maid wheeling a trolley with a large bowl of stew and some bowls and a crusty loaf of bread that smelled wonderful into the room. Stretching, she shifted Gwen to her other shoulder and blinked drowsily before standing up so suddenly that Gwen yowled in protest and Jack started up from the bed in shock.

            "What's the matter?" he slurred absently before following her gaze with his own eyes to the empty spot beside him on the bed. Ethan wasn't there anymore. Jack hissed something and the rest of the pirates set about looking under the bed and in the closet, but it was no use. Annie locked eyes with Jack as they helplessly realized together what had happened.

            Ethan had snuck out of the room while they all slept. Hearing a sudden thin boyish shriek, and a man's haughty voice follow; Jack slapped a hand to his forehead and took a deep breath. He had obviously just met Commodore James Norrington as well.

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**Jaina**** Kenobi – Hey welcome back! :D I'm trying to update on a more regular basis so here's hoping you won't have to wait too long in between updates. **

**Reese Sparrow – I believe that's a good idea, Jack should teach Ethan how to fence, it might come in handy when the kid gets older. I think I wouldn't mind having Jack rub my neck either ;D**

**JustDuck – Hey long time no see to you too! Of course Gibbs is a softie, you can so tell he'd be a pushover.**

**JamieBell – Yeah I read a lot of classical books like 'Oliver Twist' and that sort. Older books, so sometimes my vocabulary and the way I describe things is overly dramatic Heheh. I have plans for this story don't you worry. And Annie's a tough cookie.**

**Dell-Doo – **

**Jack: Haha! She called you rude, Misery. What're you gonna do about that?! Two bottles of rum you say? Hmm…**

**NadaZimri – Just you wait, there are more twists and turns to come. I'm the master at doing that with my stories although to me it would be rather annoying to have someone constantly pulling plot ideas out of their arse like I do…**

**By the way, I didn't get your profile for my Newsies story you'll have to resend it m'dear.**


	10. Chapter Ten

Jack and Annie stared at each other in horror.  The other pirates were silent, their faces drawn with tension. Hearing another screech, Annie leapt to her feet and headed for the door. Jack hissed out at her, jumping off of the bed and standing in her way. Annie shot him a pointed look and tried to get by him.

            For a pirate as slender as he was, he was hard to budge. Grasping her upper arms in his hands, he looked her straight in the eyes. Annie was momentarily lost in the brown depths before she focused on the words coming out of his mouth.

            "Are ye daft woman ye can't go down there!"

            "Watch me Jack, I won't let anything happen to him and YOU shouldn't want anything to happen to him either, for Sally's sake." Jack's lean face turned a mottled shade of red before he growled a few curses. Annie crossed her arms and tilted her head back.

            "He's dressed like a wee pirate lad Jack, what are ye gonna do, leave the Commodore to search the house? Now get out of my way. I'm the only one he won't recognize, and I'm the least pirate-ish out of all of us." Jack tossed her a look and moved aside, his mouth drawn in a sullen line. Annie tossed her red hair over her shoulder and shooting him a triumphant look; she exited the room and made her way downstairs.

            Hearing voices coming from a room to her left she went that way, fretting that she hadn't had time to change or brush her hair. Sweeping grandly into the room, her chin lifted and mouth set, she was furious to see the Commodore holding Ethan by his arm, glaring down at the little boy.

            "Now see here, I asked you a question boy!" Ethan stubbornly glared up at the man, his jaw set. Annie put her hands on her hips and cleared her throat.

            "Excuse me sir just what are you doing to my son?" Three pairs of curious eyes shot up to look at her. The Commodore, a tall man dressed in a military uniform, white wig, and with a priggish set to his lips stiffly bowed before dragging Ethan over to where she stood.

            "He is your son milady? Forgive me if I enquire as to what nature your visit to Port Royal is and why your son is dressed like a little ruffian." Annie shot Ethan a warning look when he was about to open his mouth and add to their conversation; no doubt to inform the Commodore that she wasn't his mommy.

            Prying the little boy out of the Commodore's grasp, she set him on her hip and favored the man with an irate glower. He took a step back, then recovered, smoothing the front of his doublet and cocking his head in a self-assured manner.

            "I am here visiting my cousin Will, along with my two children. The babe is upstairs sleeping and will remain so unless there are going to be any further disturbances?" When the Commodore shook his head, mouth gaping open momentarily speechless, Annie inclined her own head gracefully in Will and Elizabeth's direction.

            "Now if you will excuse me, I am going to send this little hooligan upstairs to bed." As she turned to go, her arms tight about Ethan, shoulders ready to sag with relief, they tightened again when the Commodore's arrogant voice pierced her head.

            "You will be coming back to join us for dinner, won't you?" Shooting a look at Elizabeth, the other girl hastily beckoned over a servant and whispered something into her ear.

            "Of course she will James, Mattie here will help her change into something more presentable, she only did just arrive a little while ago and was taking a nap when the boy slipped away, bless him. Hurry back." With that, the servant and Annie hurriedly left the dining room.

            Commodore Norrington sat down at the lavishly decorated dinning table and gave Will a haughty look. Will looked back, his eyebrows slightly raised.

            "I didn't know you had any other family," Norrington said as he toyed with his wine glass, the cranberry colored alcohol swirling around gently, catching the light from the candles.

            Will smiled weakly, his face pale underneath his tan. Norrington had plenty of reasons why he respected Will, yet also disliked him greatly. Taking a large swig out of his own glass of port, he sighed.

            "She's from my mother's side…twice removed."

            "You're going to eat dinner with them."

            Silence.

            "Sluuuurrrrp."

            "Yes Jack, I'm going to eat dinner with them."

            "Oh really?"

            "Sluuuuurrrp."

            "Yes really, Damnit!"

            "Hee hee, Annie said Damnit!"

            "Sluuuurrrp."

            "Will you stop that confounded slurping!?" Jack swung about to face Duffy, who sat feigning innocence, his spoon stuck in his mouth. It was hard for a bald-headed man with tattoos swirling up and down his bare arms and a few gold teeth littered here and there in his mouth to perfectly feign any sort of innocence, and he soon abandoned the idea.

            "Sorry Cap'n." He said, wisely choosing not to provoke his irate leader. Mattie, a timid, pale mouse of a girl gulped at the roughly dressed and quite ripe smelling pirates. Duffy bared his teeth at her, squishing stew through them, and she turned deathly white and quickly averted her eyes, helping Annie slide a pale green gown over her head. Annie was glad for the cover, Jack's eyes had been roving over her figure thoroughly while she had stood in her shift, waiting.

            Anna Maria slapped Duffy upside the head and when he whirled around to face her, she held up a finger in his face, warningly. Duffy watched her impassively for a few moments before grinning at her and winking. Anna Maria gave an exasperated sigh, and stalking over to Jack and Annie, neatly inserted herself between the pair.

            "Jack what do ye care if she dines with the Turners and the Commodore?" Annie tilted her head back, waiting to hear the answer to this one. Jack averted his gaze and squared his jaw, before practically stomping over to the window and leaning against the frame, staring outside into the rapidly darkening sky.

            "I don't, let the wench go." Annie bridled at being called a 'wench' and swept out of the room, head held high. Anna Maria shot Jack a befuddled look behind his back but was distracted when Duffy announced that they should all play a game of cards to settle them down.

            Obligingly, they arranged themselves in a circle on the bed, legs crossed Indian-style. Duffy started dealing the cards, then with an innocent air, looked over at Anna Maria, who sat grimly eyeing her hand.

            "Loser has to give the winner something." Anna Maria's gaze sharpened and she stuck out her lower lip as she contemplated the hardly innocent pirate.

            "Give them what?" He leaned over and with his warm breath tickling her ear, whispered; "whatever they want" into her ear. She shuddered and drew away but not before she saw the wicked flash of his smile.

            Outside of the Governor's mansion, far enough away from the gate that he wouldn't be noticed, a man stood in the steadily lengthening shadows and waited. He contemplated lighting his pipe, but he decided against it, not wanting the smell of the tobacco to give him away.

            He had been watching her for some time now, after he realized what it was exactly that he had given her. It wouldn't be long before he took it back, by any means necessary. Tonight, was definitely going to be the night. A low, throaty, evil chuckle rippled across the warm Jamaican night air, causing a maid outside of the mansion throwing out dishwater to shiver and get goose bumps as if an autumn breeze had tickled her neck.

            The dinner with the Turners and the Commodore was surprisingly uneventful. Annie thoroughly enjoyed Will and Elizabeth, and was put off by the stuffy Norrington. Apparently Elizabeth's father was away on business in other parts of Jamaica at the moment. When they retired for a few drinks before Norrington went on his way, Annie begged a headache and carrying a sleeping Ethan back upstairs, she was shocked to see Jack and only Jack in the guest bedroom. He laughed at her surprise, his voice syrupy and immediately she knew he was drunk.

            As if to confirm it, she spotted an empty bottle lying on the bed beside him. Hastening over to the cradle where Gwen slept, she let out a sigh to see that the infant was still peacefully slumbering. Jack made a noise deep in his throat.

            "As if I'd let anythin' happen to the lass," Annie lay Ethan down on the bed and stripped off his stockings and shoes. Shooting Jack a furious look, she turned down the sheets and tucked the boy in.

            "Getting drunk and having a baby to watch are NOT two things that one mixes, Jack Sparrow. Where are the others?" He made a fluid, offhanded gesture towards the window, and she stifled a laugh to see some bed sheets tied together hanging out the window, the end secured to the bed.

            "They went back to the Pearl. Duffy and Gibbs said they'd come back in the morning." Annie stilled and lifting her head, looked at Jack. He was watching her, his eyes heavy and half-lidded. Smiling blearily, he cupped her cheek with a dirty, rag-wrapped hand.

            "Come back for just you, you mean.  You ARE leaving me here with the children, aren't you?" Jack drew back as if she were on fire, and looked away. Annie went around to his side of the bed, and put her hands on her hips. Jack finally looked at her and nodded slowly.

            "Aye that was my intention, to leave ye here. Ye'd all be better off without me; I'm not any good in situations like this."

            "Damnit Jack, why do you have to be so irresponsible? I thought a Captain never shirks his duties, why you sodding, bloody…" When his mouth captured hers she was overwhelmed with the fumes and taste of rum that poured into her mouth through his. He snaked his hands around her waist and then tangled one in her hair, freeing it of the pins that Mattie had used to tame it.

            Annie struggled briefly but finally sagged against him in defeat, putting her arms firmly around his neck and deepening the embrace. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to the strange pirate, so why bother trying? All the anger and dislike she had showed towards him were one hundred percent real enough, but underneath it all she was afraid of having feelings for someone again. Connor had left her with a broken heart and soul and she wasn't about to deal with any of that again.

            When they broke apart, gasping for air, Jack had a satisfied smirk on his face that immediately put Annie's hackles up. Casting her eyes downward, her cheeks flushing, she wasn't the least bit amused when he grumbled something in her ear before laying a hand on her collarbone where the neck of the gown she wore opened up.

            "What did you say?" she inquired tersely. Biting back a chuckle, he tried to look solemn.

            "I said, now that I know how to shut you up…" Annie gasped and would have struck him if it wasn't for a loud crashing noise downstairs and yelling. For the second time that night, the two looked at each other in horror and Jack leapt to his feet and jerked the door open. Annie grabbed the children and dove underneath the bed, hastily quieting their drowsy cries. Shushing them softly and praying with every other breath, she hoped for the best.

**Shout Outs!**

**Jaina**** Kenobi – Wow, ****Europe**** I bet you'll have a blast! Here's a chapter for when you get home! **

**Reese Sparrow – Sorry it took me so long, I've been busy. I want to see Shrek2, I haven't yet. Who WOULDN'T want to take a nap with Jack?! :D**

**Micheala90 – You're welcome, I like how your story is coming. And thank you for reading mine I'm glad you like it!**

**Just Duck – I'm glad my characters seem how they would be in the movie, that makes me happy to hear. Ethan definitely met a Commodore…He will annoy him more later. Psst…go read 'Going Home' by RiotAct…(that author should be familiar to you…::wink wink nudge nudge::)**

**Nada Zimri – I got your profiles, no worries. I'm going to be using you in my story soon. I think I'll write out the next chapter to that one tonight as well.  Hehe yes that should definitely prove that Will is not a eunuch but you can't keep a good Cap'n Sparrow down..**

**JamieBell – Yes 'rotund' is a word me and my friends think is rather amusing so I had to throw it in there. I pictured Will being good with children, he seems like that type. I know it was short, but this one is longer, hope you like it.**


	11. Chapter Eleven

"Pirates!" The scream came from Will who had appeared in the hallway, his queue undone, sword held ready. Elizabeth wasn't far behind him, her face pale and drawn with fright. Will motioned for her to hide in the room with Annie, while Jack drew a cutlass and pistol from his sash.

"Not again" Elizabeth moaned as Will shut her inside the room. Looking around, she heard the haggard breathing of the people under the bed, and with some difficulty got to her knees and bent over. Annie relaxed when Elizabeth's face poked under the coverlet hanging off the side of the bed.

"What is it Elizabeth, who are they?"

"Pirates," Elizabeth answered back grimly. Ethan struggled to get out from under the bed hearing that. Annie restrained him and tried to be patient as she explained that these weren't pirates from the 'Black Pearl' and weren't friendly. She didn't think Ethan understood, he glowered at her accusingly before sullenly laying back down beside her.

Gwen mewled piteously as Annie hauled herself out from underneath the bed, dragging Ethan with her. Together with Elizabeth, they all huddled on the floor, trying to be silent. Elizabeth was frustrated, she wanted to be by her husband's side, fighting with him and Jack to get the pirate's out of her home but she knew that by being so pregnant she had no choice. All they could do was wait and hope that they wouldn't have to defend themselves.

"Jack behind you!" Jack whirled and cut the pirate sneaking up behind him across the middle with his cutlass before saluting Will with the tip of his sword to his hat, blood dripping down the naked blade. Jack smiled wolfishly and beckoned the next man to him, his white sleeves swaying. Both men had swiftly abandoned hats and coats for this battle. As much of a coward as he could be, he was a pirate through and through and pirate's loved fighting.

Jack didn't recognize these men; he had never seen any of them sailing with any of the other pirate crews in the Caribbean. It led him to believe that perhaps they were either very good at hiding their identities or their reason for being in Port Royal was very important and not just chance. Cursing a blue streak as a sword came close to skewering him; he abandoned thinking and flung himself into the battle.

"I'm scared Annie."

"Me too Ethan;" Annie drew Ethan close to her side, stroking his soft hair and trying to comfort him the best she could. She and Elizabeth screamed in terror as the door was suddenly kicked open. Will and Jack were nowhere to be seen, the fighting had drawn them away from the bedroom. A swarthy pirate with a long scar starting from the top of his head down the side of his face to his throat stood in the doorway.

Spying Annie, he growled and lunged for her. Annie shrieked and dove in the opposite direction, trying not to fall on top of Gwen who began to howl. The pirate caught a hold of the hem of her skirt and dragged her across the floor to him. Holding her close, he laughed in her face while she tried not to gag at the smell of his breath and body odor.

The pirate began pawing at the necklace that Connor had given her so long ago, his thick fingers scratching her and ripping at the bodice of her dress. She didn't make the connection between the necklace and the pirate yet, her yelps only growing louder as she was certain he was about to rape and kill her. When the pirate finally grew tired of her shrieking, he clubbed her temple with a ham of a fist, and throwing Annie over his shoulder, disappeared.

Elizabeth watched them go with wide eyes before hollering at Ethan to stay put and hiding Gwen under the bed again, charged out the door only to be met by a frantic Will. Will caught her around the shoulders and then ran his hands up her arms and looked her up and down.

"Are you alright? Is the baby alright?" Elizabeth nodded, before she pointed down the hallway.

"They took Annie, Will. Those bastards have Annie."

"Of all the scurvy, good for nothin' whoresons…" Jack paced around the small study, one of his sleeves ripped and bloodied, wee Ethan stalking along in his wake, the tiny boy's face just as angry. Elizabeth held Gwen, now sleeping on her shoulder, the poor infant exhausted. A furious Commodore sat in one of the chairs, watching Jack intently. Jack's presence could no longer be hidden with the pirate attack on the Governor's household, so they had made the Navy man agree to a temporary truce.

"Do you know who they were Jack?" Jack shook his head in disgust, pausing long enough to toss back the snifter of brandy that Will offered him. Jack was beyond furious, he was livid. To think that he'd had the opportunity to take the necklace from the wench all this time and some knave beat him to it. He'd get that damn girl back AND he'd get the necklace, you could be sure of that. Glancing down to see Ethan scuffing one boot against the other, he felt his heart sink slightly. He'd HAVE to get her back or else the children were as good as his. Placing a hand on the boy's head, he was rewarded with a smile.

Not that that would be such a horrible thing, he mused. He was fairly certain that he didn't want to ever settle down and get married; maybe having these two children around to take over things when he got older wasn't a bad idea. Stroking his goatee and watching Ethan menace Elizabeth with his wooden cutlass, he smiled; not an altogether pleasant sight with his golden teeth.

"What are we going to do?" The question was voiced by Elizabeth as she shifted Gwen across the vast expanse of her abdomen. Will smiled fondly at her and winced as Gilda, one of the maids swabbed a wound on his shoulder with a cloth. Making a face at her, she only grabbed his arm tighter and poured more alcohol onto the jagged slice. Will roared and the older woman made a 'tsk'ing noise that had Elizabeth smiling behind a hand, and Jack openly grinning.

"You my love," he said through gritted teeth and a snarl in Jack's direction; "Are going to stay here where you belong, with the future of our family safe and sound." Elizabeth's jaw set in a familiar stubborn way and Jack fluttered his fingers together nervously. A Turner family row was an amusing thing to watch, but not to get dragged into.

"Will's right I'm afraid, Miss Swann." Three pairs of eyes swung Commodore Norrington's way, one surprised, the other not, and the third furious. The Commodore squirmed slightly in his seat, clearing his throat before explaining that it wasn't that they thought her incapable, but she did have the unborn child plus Annie's two to look after. Elizabeth calmed down slightly, but only slightly. Her manner reminded Jack of a cat that had just been affronted, if she'd had a tail it would be twitching in indignation.

"We have no choice, we must go after her." Jack sighed inwardly at Will's statement. The man was going about this the honorable way, although he had just met Annie, he was already stepping forward to retrieve her. Blast the do-gooder. He was only after her necklace and the promise of treasure. Suddenly remembering the warm softness of her lips pressed against his, he scowled as the little voice in the back of his head questioned that.

"Of course not Damnit, I've only just met the wench!" Stopping, Jack's kohl-lined eyes widened slightly as he realized that he had spoken out loud. Bowing fluidly he gave what he hoped was a charming smile.

"What I meant to say was, of course we will go after her; 'tis the right thing to do." Will and Elizabeth exchanged uneasy glances. For as nice as Jack was to them, he was a pirate after all. His life's work was spent robbing people and on occasion murder. The Commodore rose then, his voice and face as stiff as the bow he gave Elizabeth.

"I will have no part in this; it is beneath me to chase after some pirate's wench when there are other more pressing matters to attend to." With that he stalked out of the room, slapping his hat onto his head. Jack watched him go, a dark eyebrow raised sardonically. Jerking a thumb after the departed man, he flashed Will a wicked smile.

"More pressing matters? Like what, pulling that stick out of his arse?" Will guffawed and slapped his knee before wincing as Gilda finished bandaging his injured arm. Waiting until the elderly, plump woman had left the room, Will motioned for Jack to join him and Elizabeth at the small table they sat at. It was time to make plans for Annie's rescue.

Annie screwed her mouth up in pain as she was dropped onto the wooden deck of a ship. Lying still for a moment, she took a deep breath, hissing in agony as the stitch in her side and the ache in her head flared up. Muttered voices surrounded her, and she was afraid to open her eyes, knowing fully well that she was on a pirate ship and that she would be looking up at a mass of unwashed, lecherous men.

Fearing the worst, she finally did open her eyes, only to see a handful of men standing around her. One was the ham-fisted baboon who had brought her there. The others were mainly young cabin boys and a few older men, one with his arm in a sling. Not fit to go out on the raid, they had remained behind on the ship. Annie wondered where the Captain was.

"O'Brien you bleeding idiot, the Captain ain't gonna like this one bit!" Annie was slightly taken aback to hear the musical lilt of Ireland in the voice of the man with the injured arm as he leaned forward to examine her. He had kind eyes, as kind as the eyes of a pirate in the moonlight could look. His red hair was pulled back into an unruly queue and hidden underneath a tri-corner hat. His leather vest hung open over the tanned expanse of his barrel shaped torso. She could see tattoos in the pale light that snaked up and down his arms.

"Ah sod off Ryan, I had to take 'er she put up a rare fight this one did." The pirate who had kidnapped her spat onto the deck, and it almost hit her hand. Jerking away, she huddled against the side of the ship, trying to make herself as inconspicuous as possible. One of the young cabin boys prodded her with his foot and earned himself a cuff to the head from the pirate named Ryan.

"Away wi'ye Seamus, the Captain wouldn't like ye touchin' the lady." The sullen looking boy sneered and slunk off. Annie turned grateful eyes to Ryan, but he was already stalking away, O'Brien following after him in his wake. Annie was beginning to think that Ryan was the first mate of the ship; he carried himself with an air of authority.

Just then the scraping thud of a dinghy hitting the side of the ship alerted everyone that the raiding party had returned well before the pirate's themselves clambered aboard, sacks slung over their shoulders clanking, voices loud and triumphant. Most passed by her with a lewd comment or some sort of derisive remark; but the last man aboard paused and regarded her silently, his tri-cornered hat casting a shadow over his face.

This; Annie thought, must be the Captain. He wore knee-high boots that folded over and slightly baggy breeches. He wore a sash like Jack wrapped around his waist but instead of a pistol, he carried a sword and a black oaken shillelagh tucked into it. Broad shoulders filled out the white billowy shirt that appeared to almost glow thanks to the moonlight.

The man dropped to one knee in front of her, shooting a hand out and capturing her chin in a fierce grip. Annie struggled, but the man rumbled something softly to her in Gaelic and she calmed down before she realized what he had said. Stiffening, she fought him; the end result only being that he grasped her arms instead.

"Annie my _annsachd___ did you miss me?" Eyes bulging so much she thought that they would probably drop out of her head and bounce away down the deck, she snapped her head up. The man tilted his face so that the moonlight washed over it and she almost fainted for there in front of her knelt her beloved, Conner Riley.

An evil smile played across his handsome face as he trailed his fingers down the side of her cheek and hooked them around the thin chain that she wore his ring on. Turning over the silver band etched with Celtic knot work, he ripped it off of her neck with a sudden vicious gesture and bounced it around in the palm of his hand thoughtfully.

"Ahhh Annie, my _dileas___ lass you've kept this safe for me all this time, aye? Now I can finally seek out Gallagher's treasure on Fire Island and unlock that damned chest." Annie didn't know whether or not to be afraid or ecstatic that he was still alive and not dead like she had feared. She got her answer when he looked down at her huddled forlornly, her knees drawn up against her chest, hair tangled around her shoulders.

"And of course there is the matter of what we're going to do with you. Now that I have this, you have served your purpose and I'm not quite sure we need a woman running around underfoot." Annie's eyes widened and she desperately tried to open her mouth to speak, but she was shocked into silence. Who was this cruel, heartless man standing before her? Surely this couldn't be the same Conner she had known and loved.

She didn't have time to think about it any further for with a sudden wave of his hand, she was dragged away towards a set of doors that led down into the ship's bowels. The last taste of open air she got was marred by the sight of the man she had loved most in this world turning his back on her and walking away.

**A/N – I am so sorry this took so long for me to update, I hope people still read this! **

**Shout Outs – **

**Jaina**** Kenobi – I'll go with it's someone else who shouldn't know Jack is in Port Royal, but Norrington shouldn't know either :D**

**Micheala90 – Yay update yours soon! And you clever, clever girl, yes that was blatant foreshadowing, yet no one else picked up on it I don't think. **

**Dell-Doo – Jack: ::wiggles finger in his ear:: Did she say STOP picking on Norrington? ::confused look::**

**No Jack, I think she said START…**

**Jack: ::happy look:: muuuuch better…**

**NadaZimri – Argh I've been horrible with updating lately! Forgive me! My foreshadowing is sometimes as subtle as getting hit with a baseball bat… ::Grin::**

**JamieBell – Psh I'd kiss Jack Sparrow anyday even if he had rolled around in a pile of garbage….::pauses:: Okay maybe after I made him take a bath, but you get my point. **

**JustDuck – Ehh okay well Duffy won that hand, I was trying to insinuate that but I failed.**

**Duffy:: WOO HOOO!! ::runs around in circles::**

**I love his character, I don't know why. Anywho, he'll be getting payment from Anna Maria soon enough. Yes, go read that mysterious author's work… ::shifty eyed look::**

**Reese Sparrow – Ack it's taken me forever to update this, and I'm sorry, hope you're still reading it! **


End file.
